


【翻譯】假如我們上過床也許我會更愛你

by Smilock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilock/pseuds/Smilock
Summary: 每一天晚上，當Sam和Dean入睡時，他們都分別在各自的床，好好地穿著衣服。每一天早上他們在彼此的懷裡醒過來，在同一張床上，全裸的，沒有任何關於他們是怎麼變成這樣的記憶。搞甚麼鬼？！第一季背景，翻譯自I Might Like You Better If We Slept Together by AmyPond45 (https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986335)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Might Like You Better If We Slept Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986335) by [AmyPond45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPond45/pseuds/AmyPond45). 



「哦見鬼的，不。這不能再繼續下去了。」

這是他們在土爾沙的第三天，也是Dean在Sam的床上醒過來的第三個早晨。

更糟糕，非常糟糕的是，他全身赤裸。

噢，如果說他們是看到了幻覺，仍處在一個糟糕的案子的情景中等著未來的他們處理的話，對於這個可能性，這個早晨並不是，well——

Sam也是赤裸的。

好吧，行。

「搞甚麼鬼？！」

Sam從床上跳下去的速度快得你會覺得這裡有個虎頭蜂的巢在他們赤裸的身體之間那小小的空間裡﹙因為那裡實在沒有太多空間可以放置其他東西了，面對現實吧。﹚

「好吧，這真是——」

「奇怪，」Dean熱心地提議，轉過身好讓自己找到他的短褲和汗衫，就在他那側的床邊的地上。床上比較接近門的那側，就像他會選的那樣，如果他們真的睡在一起的時候。又或者他們被迫分享一張床的時候，那些過去發生太多次的情況讓Dean已經無法追憶。

而這次絕對不是那些情況。

Sam抓起一個枕頭來掩住他的私處，並後退著逺離Dean，走向浴室，把枕頭固定在那的同時他把一隻手放到自己前面，就像他害怕Dean會——

會怎麼樣？把他吃乾抹淨？在這大白天的？

「是啊，」Sam同意道，蹲下來把他的運動褲從地上掃起來，目光全程緊盯著Dean。「非常奇怪。」

他皺起眉頭，迷茫令他那粗大的眉毛扭在一起，同時他背向著浴室，一隻手仍然緊抓著那個蓋在他胯部前的枕頭，另一隻手在不穩地掛在上面的運動褲裡伸展著。

「在這裡等著，」Sam在夠到浴室門時命令道，「我有個主意。」

當他稍微轉身好讓自己能擠進浴室，因為他仍然在嘗試後退而且尷尬地摸索著門時，Dean故意地不去慶幸自己在Sam砰地關上門前停留在那赤裸的臀部以及他屁股的圓滿曲線上的一瞥。

不了。

Dean需要咖啡。沒有咖啡的話他是不可能準備好再一次面對Sam的。而且，在不到兩分鐘之前Sam還有一個可觀的勃起頂在Dean光裸的屁股上，而Dean猜想Sam會在離開浴室之前享受一點沐浴時的小小寶貴時光。

不出所料，Dean幾乎在沐浴聲開始的同時穿上他的牛仔褲和鞋子。他用外套覆蓋他的汗衫並拿了他的鑰匙，走向門口的時候調整了一下自己半硬的陰莖，稍微吹著口哨顯示出自己對剛剛所發生的事是多麼地完全不在意。

因為他就是不在意。因為帶著一個勃起醒來是完全正常的一件事，不然呢。尤其是有一副赤裸的身體緊貼著你的背後時。那很正常，看在上帝份上。一個男人的身體知道它需要甚麼，而Dean的身體總是保持著畜勢待發，隨時都可以做到那點小行動。

除了對象是Sam，當然。因為他們是兄弟，那就很變態了。

不是說他沒想像過。Sam是個很好看的人，而Dean也不是這麼恐同以致於沒有注意到那個。他曾經也還是個可愛的孩子。而當他們還是一起成長時也許有那麼幾次Dean在手淫的時候想像著他弟弟那張漂亮的嘴巴包裹著他的陰莖。也許甚至有幾次他嘲弄Sam關於他那不合時的勃起時，鼓勵Sam假如他想要的話可以想著Dean來手淫。Dean很清楚他帶給人們的影響，而他的弟弟也是一個人，不是嗎？也許Sam和Dean甚至曾經浪費一個下雨的星期六下午來一起手淫，當Dean用一場詳細的描述來取悅Sam時，一場關於他最近一次奇妙性經驗的描述，不論那是現實還是幻想。

但那些都已成過去了，而他們倆都很清楚。

就像Dean喜歡Sam回到他身邊一樣，他相當確定無論他們過去裡無意中共渡過過怎麼樣的性感時光，他們現在的生活再也容不下那些了。事實上，Sam已經相當清晰地表示了他想把過去發生的事留在過去。當他告訴Dean「我們之間的事情不可能再像以前一樣了」的時候就幾乎相等於這個意思了。

Dean尊重那個決定。真的，他尊重。因為無論如何那也只是一些孩子的事而已，所有那些到處亂搞的。那只是一些當一個孩子欲火中燒而且太過無聊還有蠢得用下半身而不是用腦袋思考時會做的事。他們現在是成年人了，而當然那些破事不會在成年人之間發生。尤其那對成年人是一對兄弟。

所以，他們現在就是這樣，在他們才重新開始一起獵魔的幾個月後，而且兩人都同意他們是個棒整了的組合，對吧？Sam仍然在努力跨過他已逝的可憐女朋友，而Sam和Dean試著學習再次當一對兄弟，除了現在變得不一樣了，因為他們已經長大成人還有爸爸不在他們身邊所以他們總是只有跟對方單獨在一起。

所以為甚麼他們突然在同一張床上一起醒來？

Dean得出的結論是那一定是某種詛咒。他們一定是在不知情下驚動了一個女巫，而她一定覺得弄一個會令他們脫掉衣服爬到同一張床上的夢遊詛咒很有趣。

不然的話，就是Sam被迫在做一個惡作劇。

「這不是一個玩笑，Dean，」當Dean當著早餐和咖啡回到旅館時Sam堅持道。

Sam坐在那張不扎實的旅館桌子旁，盯著他的手提電腦的屏幕。Dean向Sam提出他的建議，但Sam在第一個建議時就搖頭，然後肯定地對第二個發怒。

「哦拜託，Sam，」Dean拍拍他的兄弟的肩肘，而當Sam就像被火燙到一樣避開時，Dean試圖不讓這個傷到自己的感覺。他嘗試過了。「你得承認，那有點有趣。我的意思是，還有誰會詛咒我們全裸地在一起？姑娘們也是有幻想生活的，夥計。」

「你在逗我嗎？」Sam怒視他。「你覺得某個女巫做這種事就為了找樂子？」

Dean聳聳肩。「嘿，別這麼震驚。你足夠的好看，以某種傻乎乎的、毛蓬蓬的、史酷比式的標準來說。而我完全是超級火辣的，夥計！」

「那只是——」Sam結巴道，慶幸地﹙而且意料之外地﹚無話可說。「那很白痴。那根本不合理。她甚至不在這裡看。」

「而那給了我靈感。」

Dean在咬下他的早餐漢堡時揚起他的眉毛，心不在焉但也許有那麼一點故意地在桌子下用他的腿輕輕掃過Sam的。

「你想找出那個女巫？帶她過來好讓她能看？」

「甚麼？」Sam瞪著他，被嚇到地。「不！不是我正要說的事。」

「那麼是甚麼？」Dean啜了一口他的咖啡，把裝食物的袋子推到桌子的對面。「你應該吃的。我給你買了個優格芭菲之類的。」

「你買了？」Sam從他的頭髮前陰底下看上來，大張著的眼睛相當可愛，Dean不置可否地聳聳肩然後看回他的漢堡。他等著Sam扒開袋子拿出他的食物並偷偷一瞥他那露出小酒窩的笑容。「謝謝，哥們。」

Dean看著Sam享受那些書呆子食物時，他無法控制那陣在臉上擴散開來的暖流。Dean最近總是在這麼做，找一些小小的行動來勾起Sam臉上的細微幸福表情。Sam的皮膚仍然保留著他在加州的陽光下曬出來的古銅色，他的笑容如何點亮他的眼睛，露出他的牙齒和酒窩，這些都是Dean似乎永遠得不夠的。

絕對正常，Dean告訴自己。

Sam的主意是一台攝錄機。他們應該在睡之前安置好在房間裡，確保它錄下這個房間裡發生的一切直至他們翌日早晨醒來。

「那真是他媽的色情，Sam，」Dean竊笑道。「我從來不知道你竟然是這樣的暴露狂。」

Sam投給他一張婊子臉中的婊子臉。「Dean。甚麼也沒有發生，你記得嗎？我的意思是，有事情發生了，這正是為什麼我們要把它錄下來，又不是有人在做愛或者甚麼的。」

Dean考慮著這個。「那那個女巫呢？」他問道，而Sam皺起眉，不解著。

「甚麼女巫？」

「你知道，那個詛咒我們的女巫。也許她每一晚都走進來然後——我不知道——就自己跟我們……之類的。」

Sam的表情在五秒裡從不解變成差點笑出來。他開始想說些甚麼，然後顯然地決定不論他說甚麼都只會令事情更糟糕，於是他只是搖搖頭。

「我們將要揭曉，對嗎？這就是攝錄機存在的原因。」

Dean吃下最後一口的漢堡，把包裝袋捏成一團然後丟出一個完美的一桿入洞，除了，當然這是一個籃子啦，那為甚麼他一直在做著關於高爾夫的白日夢？

哦對，因為Sam現在太高了而且絕對會把他制壓得沒法翻身，如果他們像以前一樣嘗試來點一對一的話。

「對，」他羞愧地咯咯笑並從桌子邊上站起來。「走吧。我們還有工作。」

他在走過Sam背後時拍拍他的肩肘然後因為Sam這一次沒有避開他的觸摸而得到小小的滿足感。

**//**

他們正在處理一個常規的灑鹽然後燒掉的案子，所以買一台錄影機只是他們今天的待辦事情列表上的其中一項而已。

完成工作之後他們跌跌撞撞地回到旅館輪流沐浴洗掉身上的汗水、墓地的泥土和灰塵，然後幾乎一言不發地倒在各自的床上。當Dean聽見Sam拿出那台錄像機並設置起來的時候他已經快要睡著了。他絕對是太疲累以致他甚至無法說一個關於性愛錄像的笑話，雖然他懷疑這一類的評論能夠換得Sam一陣令人心情舒暢的激動。

「激動」這個詞兒令他竊笑，而當然Sam無論如何也會知道他在想甚麼並且噴出一個惱怒的呼氣，一邊怒氣沖沖地走回他自己的床。

「住口。」他一邊嘟囔著一邊把他修長得愚蠢的身體縮進小得荒謬的床裡。

不是說Dean在看著還是甚麼的。

**//**

「哦，拜託！」

翌日早上Sam猛地從床上坐起來，從Dean赤裸的身體下飛奔下來，就像他身上長滿了瘡甚麼的。就像Sam害怕Dean會讓這一直令他們脫掉身上衣服並一起爬上床的不管甚麼東西感染他一樣。

就像Sam才是無辜那一方。

而那是不公平的，因為他跟Dean一樣的赤裸，而Dean根本不可能做到在他的弟弟仍然睡著的時候扒光這大腳怪。

他做得到嗎？

老實上，Dean感到有一點的罪疚因為他已經醒來一段時間了，注意到他被他弟弟這個人形暖爐般的身體包裹著，一條腿舒適地纏在Sam的雙腿之間，手臂搭在Sam的胸前，晨勃緊緊地卡在Sam赤裸的髖部。當他醒來時，他的頭枕在Sam的肩肘上，而且他能發誓Sam的手臂包圍著他，或者曾經包圍著他。 而Dean得承認那感覺很好，在Sam溫暖的身體上，在那完全清醒前仍充滿睡意和性欲的狀態下依偎著醒過來。

Dean永遠不會和Sam承認，但事實就是，他喜歡擁抱。他喜歡跟別人纏綿在一起入睡，而且他喜歡在他的愛人懷中醒來。那很舒服。令他感到安全和被愛。

事實上，他得對自己誠實，他喜歡Sam現在長得個頭這麼大。他喜歡當被包裹起來那一方，哪怕只是一次，雖然這天早上他們醒來時Sam在他的背下而Dean整個攤在他身上就像一個缺愛的新婚者。

不用在意他的唇是多刺痛。

「好了，到此為止，」Sam一邊說一邊把他的腿甩到床邊，轉身背向Dean然後彎身撿起他的運動褲。他這次不再費心到浴室裡穿衣服了，就只是在原地揪起那運動褲，站著把它拉到自己的髖部上，當他發現Dean正在看他一閃而過的屁股時他陰沈地看著Dean。

接著Sam的眼睛落到Dean的嘴巴上，而Dean突然很確定他的嘴唇看起來就跟他感覺到的一樣腫脹和被使用過，因為Sam的臉頰泛起粉紅，他的眼裡閃過一點眼淚而那看起來有點耀眼。

「看看我們得到甚麼，」Sam嘶啞地說，然後清了清喉嚨並轉移了視線好讓自己能穿過房間到錄像機那兒。他擺弄著它的同時Dean拿了他的短褲鑽進浴室裡。

Dean盯著他在鏡子中的倒映，不怎麼驚訝於自己看起來就跟感覺裡一樣的放蕩。他的鎖骨上看來有個成熟的吻痕，他的手臂以一種他熟悉的方式隱隱作痛著，而那可不是挖墓引起的。他撤了泡尿，洗了他的手和臉，發現一些稍微令人焦慮的證據顯示出他曾經沖洗過，就在他昨晚睡前那個沐浴之後的某個時間。

好吧。

當Dean回到房間裡時，Sam已經把錄像機連接到他的手提電腦。他在椅子上不舒服地扭動，而Dean突然就像他確定任何事一樣非常確定這影片的內容。他拉了另一把椅子過來並坐在他的弟弟身邊，赤裸的肩頭幾乎是意外地碰上Sam的。

「我的天，Dean，穿上衣服。」Sam飛快地把他的椅子移開了一英寸然後再次泛起粉紅，沒有跟Dean對上眼。

「你才穿上衣服，」Dean沒有熱度地反駁，然後在Sam固執地皺起下巴時轉而把注意力放到屏幕上。

Sam沉默，憂愁，而Dean甚至沒有提議先去買咖啡。他以一種類似可怕的著迷的方式對即將發生的事感到恐懼，而他知道Sam也有著相同感覺，那份渴望如同他顯然感覺到他屁股裡勞累的痛楚，告訴著他昨晚確實地發生了甚麼事而他仍沒有意識到那確切地發生了。Dean也沒有意識到，但不要緊，因為房間裡沒有任何其他人了，而那代表Dean做了一些不可饒恕的事，不管記不記得自己做過。

影片開始了而兄弟倆正在看，Sam煩躁地看著，Dean屏住呼吸。他能看到自己，已經在他的床上蜷縮起來入睡了，面向門，一隻手臂塞在他的枕頭底下背向著Sam，一如以往。他看著影片中的Sam從鏡頭前後退，檢查並確定錄影中的燈亮著然後爬到自己的床上，當他聽見Dean的竊笑時嘟嚷著「閉嘴」。影片中的Sam滑進他的床裡，關了燈，向自己那側蜷縮著遠離影片中的Dean，跟他形成一模一樣但鏡像般反過來的姿勢，然後躺好。

Sam把影片快進一小時，然後兩小時。兄弟倆在影片裡聽起來都熟睡了，兩人都維持不動直至第三個小時，他們都轉身仰躺再轉到另一邊，幾乎是同步的。現在他們面向著對方，但聽起來仍然熟睡。又一個小時過去，於是Sam快進到第四個小時的標記，再倒回一點到其中一張床上有明顯動靜的時間點上。

是Sam。

兄弟倆抱著不止一點不安的心情觀看，當影片Sam轉過來，一隻手臂褶在頭上另一隻手攤在他的胸口上時。他深呼吸了幾口並把雙腿移進毯子裡。畫面太暗太遠以致無法看清他的臉，但Dean相當肯定影片Sam正在醒過來。他保持了一下靜躺，也許看著天花板，然後他的頭轉向影片Dean而且貌似說了些甚麼。影片Dean挪動了一下，當Sam提高聲線時顯然正在與醒來的請求對抗著，但兄弟倆已經能說那不會聽得到甚麼的。

影片Sam嘶聲說，「Dean！你醒著嗎？」

影片Dean咕噥著，轉來轉去但沒有回答，於是影片Sam再次嘶聲道，這次更大聲。「Dean！」

影片Dean再次咕噥著扭動起來，轉到他的方向，面向影片Sam｡「Sammy？睡不了嗎？」他嘶啞地問。

「對，」影片Sam嘆氣。「我能跟你一起睡嗎？」

影片Dean挪過去並掀起被單作為邀請。「隨時歡迎，小弟弟，」他喃喃道。

影片Sam從他的床上滑下來，踩著幾步到了影片Dean的床上，爬進他哥哥旁邊的被單底下。

「我不記得這個。」Sam搖搖頭，倒抽一口氣。

Dean在屏幕和他弟弟苦惱的皺眉之間瞥著。「我也是，」他同意道。

他們看著影片中的他們安置好自己，影片Dean盡了力把他寬大的弟弟環抱在狹小的床上。Dean看著影片中的自己揉搓他弟弟露出的前臂，他的手指劃過影片Sam的頭髮，把自己的臉蹭進影片Sam的後頸，手裡寬慰以及安撫，他挨向影片Sam強壯而汗濕的背。

Dean知道那是甚麼感覺，幾乎要感覺到Sam的熱度和聞到他的汗水，知道唯一一個讓他舒服地從後環抱的方法就是最終把他的臉貼在Sam的背上，在他的肩胛骨之間。他看著影片中的自己感到妒忌。影片Sam尋求著舒適，從他的哥哥身上渴求著，允許影片Dean給予他這些，感覺如同自從Sam逃離到Stanford後就被撤消的特權。Sam已經表明得很清楚他不再像這樣需要Dean了，而那很傷人，即使Dean不會向自己承認。

他瞥了Sam一眼，看看Sam對他看到的事如何反應，但Sam繃緊的下巴和深深皺起的眉是他唯一的收獲。Sam沒有瞥回去，雖然Dean知道他感覺到的。Sam看著屏幕的眼神就如同囚犯被判決予終生刑罰般的堅定。Dean看見愛和安撫，Sam卻看見軟弱和犯罪行為。Sam看著自己接受Dean提供的撫慰就像那是一項罪名，而強迫自己觀看則是他的懲罰。

Dean嘆了口氣並看回屏幕上。影片Sam浮躁不安地挪向Dean懷裡，剛開始貌似在嘗試更舒適地安置自己。然後他的動作變成規律和有圖謀，而影片Dean的手落到他胸膛，在他的襯衫上，在他夠到影片Sam的肚子時折起了一點。現在影片Sam明顯地正在把背弓向影片Dean, 他的頭向影片Dean的肩膊傾並露出他的頸喉，在昏暗的燈光裡顯得纖長而蒼白。當影片Dean的手消失在影片Sam的運動褲的褲頭底下時，較年輕的男性發出長而低的呻吟。

「好了，這真是夠了！」Dean攀到手提電腦的蓋上，他想要狠狠合上它的本能超越了任何其他有意識的行為。

「不！」Sam抓住Dean的手腕，把他拉回來，而Dean嘗試不要在意Sam觸碰他的感覺是多美好。

「這是色情片，夥計，」Dean嘆息，不可置信地。「男人不會一起看色情片。尤其是兄弟。」

「那是我們，Dean，」Sam惱人地噴氣。「這是一宋案子。我們跟其他任何一宋案子一樣對待它。我們尋找線索，試著找出發生了甚麼事。現在，這是我們唯一的線索。所以我們會看它。」

Dean搖搖頭，舔著唇，「發生的事已經很明顯了，Sam，」他抱怨，後退著允許Sam繼續播放時交疊起雙臂。

「不，事實上，那不是，」Sam反駁。「所以像我說的，我們會看。」

「為甚麼就不能是兩個火辣的女孩？」Dean咕噥著。「姊妹之類。」

「不予置評，」Sam嚴厲地警告說，而Dean閉上嘴，在冷硬的餐椅上不舒服地調整坐姿。

起碼影片Sam是醒著的，他提醒自己。起碼當Dean做這些時Sam看起來不是睡著。

感謝上帝幫的小忙。

屏幕上，影片Sam正在接受一個厲害的背後位手淫，而Dean無法假裝不妒忌。而且被激起性欲。影片Sam的呻吟和弓起脖子又扭回來的樣子清晰顯示出他允許這個而且見鬼地享受。影片Dean的嘴巴在他弟弟長長的脖子上以及牙齒埋在他肩膊關節上肉感的肌肉，於是影片Sam哭喊起來，一隻大手摸索到影片Dean的後腦勾，只是抱著它。鼓勵著。Dean想像Sam的手指在他後頸上的觸感，滑進他的頭髮裡，而那讓他顫抖。令他的陰莖填滿起來。影片Sam高潮時的聲音令Dean交叉起雙腿，絕望地想撫摸自己但不敢在他弟弟坐在他身旁時這麼做。

Dean再次一瞥Sam的臉，那時影片Sam正迎來空白，精液射滿影片Dean的手裡，伴隨著一種令Dean的陰莖抽搐的敏感聲音。他在椅子上再次調整了坐姿，釋出一聲又長又慢的呼氣就如共鳴著影片Sam放鬆下來時解脫的嘆息，轉身面向他的哥哥換取一個吻。

Sam繃緊了下巴，有一會兒轉開了視線，就像他無法堅持觀看。顯然地這場性相當馬虎，但親吻卻太親昵﹑太私密。

「Well，至少我們知道為甚麼最後會睡在你的床了，」Dean苦澀地提出。

Sam給了他一瞥，皺著眉微微的搖頭告訴Dean他完全想不到Dean到底在指甚麼蠢事。

「弄髒了，」Dean向他床單皺巴巴的床點了點下巴，於是Sam做了個鬼臉但甚麼也沒有說。

他剛剛才看著自己從他的親兄弟那裡得到一個手淫，所以要是這孩子被嚇到Dean也能理解的。Dean再次看著屏幕上面，他們在影片中的自己已經進行到從親吻變成沉重的愛撫。他們現在正甩掉身上的衣服，嘴巴覆蓋了對方。影片Dean的親吻從Sam的脖子落到鎖骨上，吸吮的方式令Dean認為那裡會留下一個見鬼的吻痕。他偷瞄Sam而且沒錯，它就在那。然後影片Sam翻過去背貼著床，露出他寬闊的胸肌，而影片Dean也開始親吻那兒，舔走上面的精液，同時影片Sam嘆息著打開雙腿，讓雙眼自然閉上，讓他的哥哥吸食他其中一顆乳頭並捏著另外一顆，對它搓弄至完美勃起。

影片Sam赤裸的身體結實而黝黑，而且比Dean看過的任何一個色情片女演員都要火辣，Dean可是看過非常多的片子。他很自豪於這點，對於他的弟弟有著色情片明星般的身體。他當然自豪了。Dean這具體的觀察可是再正常不過的事。察覺到Sam的優點可是一點問題也沒有。完全沒有問題。事實上，這很重要。為了他們的工作，他們必須要清楚自己的底細﹔他們需要確定自己能盡用一切可能的才能，而擁有一副色情片明星的身材？ 那很有用，毋庸置疑的。

影片Dean顯然很同意他，因為那男人正全力沉醉於那副耀眼的身體，恍如明天就是末日一樣。就如同他可能再永無機會把他的嘴巴和雙手弄到某個像影片Sam一樣火辣的人身上，而他見鬼地確定自己不會再浪費一分一秒。

現在影片Dean雙膝架在影片Sam大張著的雙腿之間，輕輕撞擊他的雙球並推起影片Sam的膝蓋露出他粉色的、起皺的穴口。當影片Dean把舌頭壓上穴口時影片Sam渴求的方式，他抱著自己的膝蓋清晰地表現出邀請的方式，都使Dean那早已勃起的陰莖跳動。他的手滑落到大腿上，在他的手掌清晰地隔著他的短褲覆上自己時祈求著Sam不會注意到他在做甚麼。那感覺太好了，而他在屏幕上看到的和聽到的都太火辣，他差點兒迷失其中，必需生生吞下一個呻吟並讓他的雙腿完全張開好稍微緩解一下壓力，因為他知道要是他不這麼做的話他一定會射在褲子裡。

Sam投給他一個一般情況下會讓勃起萎掉的眼神，但Dean這不是一般情況。Dean的勃起是那種只有變態才會因為一段親兄弟的影片而興奮起來的情況，而那絕對沒這麼容易消褪因為上述的兄弟現在正上身赤裸地坐在他隔鄰，看在上帝的份上。

「呃，你需要休息一下嗎，Dean？」Sam戒備地說，快速看了一眼Dean的胯下。

Dean現在真的很需要抓著自己，因為Sam正在看他。Sam看見了。他閉上眼睛，咬著下唇，擠壓他的陰莖根部並搖搖頭。

「天啊，Dean！我們正在一宋案子的中途！」Sam點了暫停鍵於是屏幕就定在影片Dean的舌頭在影片Sam屁股裡，而Dean幾乎就要嘗到它了。操。

「你在迫我看色情片，哥們，」Dean抱怨道，以微微低吼隱藏起那聲威脅著他要衝出來的哀鳴。

「這不是色情片，」Sam惱怒道。「這是我們被迷惑了或者下了詛咒或者——這是不對的，Dean！」

「我知道，我知道，我們是兄弟，我瞭解，」Dean倒抽一口氣，眼睛保持緊閉因為屏幕上的畫面令他的陰莖再次滲漏起來。

「不，不是這樣！」Sam尖聲說。「你不懂！這不是兄弟的問題，該死的！」

「不是嗎？」Dean張開一隻眼，挑起一邊眉毛，試著專注在Sam說的話上。某些關於不是兄弟的問題的話。

哈？

「不，」Sam在明顯的厭惡中發怒道。對Dean，大概。他絕對是被激怒了，Dean能看出來的程度。「噢，他媽的。」他伸手把手提電腦合上，然後突然退後他的椅子。「我要去洗個澡。然後我要去跑步。」

「哦，好吧。」Dean嘰聲說，為了色情片被關掉而且Sam正要離開而同時感到放鬆和失望。

當Sam走進浴室時，Dean考慮過只是穿上衣服然後出去買咖啡，但他沒有。他是一個變態，還硬著，因為一段兄弟色情片——還是由他和他的弟弟主演的！而他最好把開始了的事完成，絕對不是他意識下犯的錯事，媽的。不會花很久的，他打開手提電腦時為自己開脫，讓一邊耳朵保持戒備浴室的聲音然後騰出一隻手照顧他的陰莖並按下播放。

影片Dean是有理智的。他伸手從床頭櫃裡摸出一些潤滑用的——大概是旅館的潤手霜，從甚麼時候開始Dean會出去買這些花俏的東西？除非Sam……不，那一定是潤手霜。影片Sam抱著自己大大張開著，而他的後穴看起來因為Dean的舌頭而濕潤晶亮。他的頭向後甩回去和雙眼緊閉以及他這樣的身體不可置信地性感，脆弱，渴求。他發出微弱的抱怨呻吟時影片Dean正在潤手霜之間舔弄他的手指，把一隻手指緩慢地壓進San的後穴裡，然後開始四處攬動，只是輕輕地把他伸展開來。

「做得好，Sam」影片Dean讚許道，低沉而深暗以致Dean幾乎聽不見他。「就是這樣。做得很好。」

當影片Dean把另一隻手指滑進去加入第一隻時影片Sam倒抽了一口氣。影片Dean把一隻手寬慰地撫上影片Sam的肚子，避開他敏感的陰莖，並在為他擴張時傾身親吻他，輕柔而深入和緩慢。屏幕上滋滋的水聲結合影片Sam的抽氣和呻吟聲而影片Dean緩和的讚許，供給了一輯令Dean前所未有地激烈的高潮逼近的專輯。他確實地迎來了空白，顫抖著發出好比屏幕上那些一樣淫蕩的聲音。當他再次張開眼睛時他滿身黏液，還有一些精液在——

哦shit。

Dean以他高潮後的身體能允許的最快速和協調爬起來，從地上抓起他的汗衫好讓自己抹乾淨那台電腦。然後他把它合上，畫面仍停留在影片Dean正準備好要把他的陰莖撞進影片Sam的屁股裡而他知道這發生過。他還能感覺到。亦很清楚Sam也能感覺到。

就像他知道自己等下會想這個，知道它會成為日後許多自慰時的素材，畢竟他在開甚麼玩笑？他是個為一段他操自己的弟弟的影片而興奮的變態，那代表——

「才不是在想那個，」他大聲對自己喃喃道，像一個口號，他快速地抹乾淨自己。水聲停止的時候他著裝整齊了，而他差點兒走出門外了，就在Sam走出來，毛巾圍在腰上，暗沉的瘀青在鎖骨上這麼清晰地說明那是個見鬼的新痕跡。

「正要去買咖啡呢，」Dean宣布道，Sam就在盯著他，濕漉漉正在滴水的頭髮和軟綿綿地張開的嘴巴還有那些見鬼的胸肌…….

「Dean。」

Sam看起來因為看到他而鬆一口氣，就像他以為Dean已經離開一樣。也許遠遠離開了。他看起不再是惱怒的，只是年輕且脆弱，如同他花費了過去的整整二十分鐘去擔心這整個事情會如何影響他們的關係，因為他們才剛剛開始重新當上兄弟而Sam仍然想念Jessica而這一切是他媽的多麼奇怪……

小心地把這個留給Sam去想通，在領先Dean十萬八千里前面進入把事情搞清楚的部門。

「只是去買咖啡而已，Sam，」Dean向他保證。「哪都不去。我馬上就回來。你要點甚麼嗎？」

Sam搖搖頭，擠出一個微笑，他的眼睛是濕潤的，看在上帝份上。而那些酒窩……

Dean點點頭並離開了，防止自己做出甚麼蠢事例如穿過房間把他的弟弟拉到懷中然後把那些荒謬的自我懷疑一一吻去。

因為老實說，Sam怎麼能認為Dean會讓這種事發生在他們之間？他們是兄弟，從來都是，永遠都是。家人。Dean會在他看見Sam受折磨的第一分鐘裡就把自己的右腳砍下來，如果這樣做有幫助的話，如果這樣就能停止折磨的話。Dean會為了Sam做任何事；他需要Sam明白這個。

但——咖啡優先。

當他帶著咖啡回來，他能確定Sam在看那影片。他正坐在跟之前同一把椅子上，這次已整齊著裝，而他把他的連帽外套拉到能掩蓋胯下的位置但Dean知道他已經硬了因為他的臉頰泛著紅。Sam用手摳著自己的下巴，避免眼神接觸地瞥了一眼正關上門並把一袋早餐三明治放在桌上的Dean，就在當然地開著一堆視窗的電腦旁，就像Sam正在搜集資料。

當然了。

「你肯定你一點都不記得嗎？」Sam接過Dean遞給他的咖啡時猶豫地問道。Dean搖搖頭。

「可能是詛咒物件，」他提議道，坐在椅子上——他不久前還坐在上面手淫的那把——並從袋子裡拿出一份包裹著的三明治。但他們已經把所有東西都翻過來，在每一個角落都找過那個可能存在的巫術袋，所以他知道這可能性不大。

「也許我們應該分開房間，」他說。「就直至我們把這個解決。」

這話說出來令他痛苦；他比過去四年都要想念Sam，現在終於能再次跟他睡在同一個房間，在他的身旁駕著他的車——他的整副身體都在為此高歌。他需要這個就像需要空氣一樣。無法記得他甚至是如何在沒有這個的情況下生存的。

「就試試那個，」Sam嘆息著同意了，就像他已經在懷疑那樣做能不能把他們分隔開來。

那沒有奏效。在花費一整天在車上，盡可能地駛遠那個地方，然後到了Nebraska那一夜分別在兩個甚至不相鄰的房間裡睡之後，第二天早上他們仍然在Sam的床上醒來。

「可能是個棘手的精神問題，」那天早上Sam在餐館裡越過他的早餐說。「只是那個顯然只影響我們，而且只影響這一件事。」

Dean咬了他的三明治一口。「你覺得我們有精神病了？」他一邊咀嚼一邊說。

Sam做了個鬼臉。「大概吧，」他同意道。「我們壓抑得太多了，Dean。我們總是這麼做。而當腦子在有意識時再受不了那些創傷，它就在無意識時解決它。通過夢。或者夢遊。」

「你覺得我們在那個影片裡是在夢遊？」Dean譏笑說。「一起？」

「大概吧，」Sam又說了。「我不確定。那只是個推論。」

「所以那不是個咒語，」Dean釐清道。「或者巫術。」

Sam搖搖頭。「或者詛咒物品，」他補充。他深吸了一口氣，讓它慢慢呼出來，避開Dean的眼睛。「那只是我們。」

「哈，」Dean咬下另一口時說，若有所思地咀嚼著。「那我們該怎麼辦？阻止它，我是指。你有甚麼好主意嗎？」

「我有，」Sam承認。「但你不會喜歡的。」

Dean皺起眉。「好吧，為甚麼你不讓我來判斷並跟你的同學們分享呢，教授？」

Sam又深呼吸了一口氣，垂眼看著桌子，看著他那碗凌亂又濕軟的麥片。他把它推開才回應，而他的臉皺成一塊就像他很痛苦一樣，於是Dean知道那不會是個好主意。

「我覺得我們應該試著喚醒自己，」他說。

Dean的眉頭皺得更深了。

「在我們夢遊的時候醒來，你是這個意思？」他提出。「我們怎麼做得到？我們甚至沒有睡著！我的意思是，當你在造夢然後在夢裡跟自己說醒來是一回事。這可是真實在發生的事啊。」

「對，」Sam咕噥，搖了搖頭。「沒錯。但不，我不是說在造夢中途醒來之類的。」他抬眼看著Dean的眼睛，他看起來很害怕，媽的。就像以前那個小孩子。「我是指，我們需要清醒著進入那個狀態。有意識的。」

Dean瞪著眼；他的嘴巴活動著但沒有發出聲音。他把視線轉開，看向桌面，看向窗戶，看向正在把咖啡送到鄰桌的服務生——任何地方只要不在那雙美麗﹑無助地，自辯似地凝視著他的眼睛上，令他感覺自己應該改正某些事。

「所以你想我們——」他在兩人之間無助地打了個手勢，於是Sam瞪著他，顯然對他的糊塗感到厭倦。

「做愛，」Sam點頭。「有意識的。對。」

「天啊，Sam，小聲一點，」Dean緊張地嗆到了，掃視餐館四周即使所有人都對他們完全零注意力。「這是最嚴重的紅色警戒。注意你自己說的話。」

Sam翻了翻眼睛，皺起下巴。「又不像是我們沒想過那個，」他說。「又不像是我們沒有亂搞過。」

「對，但……我們那時還是小孩，Sam！」Dean反駁。「我們已經是成年人了，而成年人才不會做那個。尤其是成年的兄弟。而且，是你說我們不能再那樣做的。你表達得很清楚，事實上，如果我沒記錯的話。」

「很顯然，我的潛意識不是這麼想，」Sam低吼說，看起來跟他的聲音一樣惱怒。「很顯然，我無法控制我自己的心理。」

然後他瞪著Dean，而他的表情裡面有著某些悲哀和哀求令Dean畏縮。令Dean想要不顧一切代價做任何事去抹掉他弟弟臉上的這個眼神。

「我永遠不能迫你做一些你不願意的事，Sam，」Dean說，狂暴以及爆發的保護欲突然沒來由地湧上來。「我不能這麼做。」

「我知道，」Sam點頭，在這數分鐘裡第一次直視Dean的眼睛，當他看到Dean的表情時繃緊才緩解過來。「我知道你不能，Dean。那不是你的問題。那是——」

Sam閉上眼睛，在他的麥片碗的兩側握緊他的拳頭，而如果氣氛不是這麼糟糕的話Dean會大笑的，如果Sam不是這麼痛苦的話。

「甚麼？」Dean鼓勵道。「那是甚麼，Sammy？你怎麼了？是不是有甚麼你沒告訴我的？」

Sam的眼睛張得很大，而有一瞬間他看起來那麼痛苦以致Dean幾乎要說算了吧，就告訴他別在意了忘了它吧。他們會妥協的，即使那意味著他們餘生的每一晚都無意識地跟對方做愛。

那會讓他們有點尷尬，如果他們其中一人帶了一個真正的打砲對象回來的話，Dean考慮到，嘗試不要竊笑，因為Sam臉上的表情把他作為一個大哥哥本能裡的保護欲掛上最高警號，而他真的不想再惹Sam不開心了。他不想。

「我不能——」Sam開始說，然後那個女服務生來到了而Dean感覺煩擾，儘管事實上她很火辣而他不久之前還看上了她而且她現在正跟他調情。現在他只想她操他的滾開，媽的，然後讓他跟他那需要他的注意力的煩躁弟弟獨處一下。Sam需要他，而這些就是他此刻想要思考的一切了，所以滾開，加油站服務生小姐大概甚至床上技巧不怎麼好，因為她沒有黝黑的長腿和像維蘇威火山一樣的大老二。

噢，操他的。

他們買了單，離開餐館，肩肘輕輕碰在一起因為否則他們應該要怎樣移動，除非他們以人類極限的程度靠得這麼近對方，在他們能得到他媽的每一個機會裡。

當他們進到車子裡就馬上開車，因為他們總是這樣做。他們走，繼續走，繼續走。

他們把一天大部份時間花在駕駛上，偶爾停下來加油和終於吃飯因為他們年輕強壯的身體只能負荷到這樣。Dean嘗試不要思考他是多臨危邊緣，他的身體如何因為Sam的親近而叫囂著。他嘗試不要思考之前的夜晚，當他們仍住進同一個旅館房間甚至不假裝他們能夠睡在分別的床上，更少的分開房間，當那必然將會發生因為它總是像注定了的一樣，不論他們如何努力地抵抗和避免和否定，自從Stanford前的老早以前。自從他們都太過年輕，兩小無猜，然後足夠年長得明白這個但無法停下來。

「我們不用這樣做，」Dean終於說，在沉默增長得如此結實得他們甚至可以用刀子割開它之後。在Dean狼吞虎嚥地獨自吞下一整排六瓶裝啤酒而Sam整頓晚餐只是慢慢喝掉一瓶啤酒的兩個小時後。現在已經很晚了，他們都很累，而Dean在旅館的頻道看了連續三集的Holmes on Homes。﹙就是一個家居改造的節目﹚

Sam從他的手提電腦抬起頭，電腦裡還是他沉迷地讀著有關他無可預防的意外和悲劇的無趣新聞，然後他深吸一口氣。

「不，我們需要，」他不快地說，就像那是個他媽的終生監禁之類的。他把手提電腦放到一邊，站起來伸展身體，Deean則看著他，因為他怎能不看？Sam的手臂越過頭上時他的上衣升了起來，露出他曬黑的軀幹而Dean只是看著他就已經硬了，只是預料到將會發生的事。

但Sam率先安然起來，而現在Sam認真地對這整個協議表現出不情願，這可不是一段好時光的成份。Dean在性方面的品味不怎麼普通，但是他絕對有一條底線建立在任何非自願的性上，而Sam對這件事的意願看起來，起碼是頗有怨言的。

這對Dean的性欲來說不怎麼棒，他決定。跟一個不真正享受它的人親熱從來都沒有樂趣，不管他們怎麼堅持自己想要。Dean總是對那種事有著挺嚴謹的原則。

「不，我們真的不需要，Sam，」他嚴厲地說，現在他得到了Sam的注意力。「不是像這樣。沒門。」

Sam看起來有一刻的不解，然後是悔恨，就像一隻小狗曾經這麼確定他會得到一塊骨頭如同他從未懷疑過別人會給他這個。

「我們可以像平常一樣做，」Dean繼續說。「如果我們不想的話就不需要對它妥協。」

Sam搖搖頭。「這就是了，Dean，」他反駁說。「我們已經試過了。那又不像我們可以把精靈塞回瓶子裡，即使我們想要。影片不會說謊。事情已既成定局，即使我們不記得。而我是不想這事在無法控制下繼續的那個。我不能像這樣活下去。已經太多我無法阻止的事發生了。我身上已經有太多的錯誤！」

Sam站在房間中間，一隻手叉在髖骨上，另一隻手把頭髮撥向後面，他的下巴繃緊，他的眼裡水盈盈。他在發抖，看在上帝份上。

「好吧，好吧，Sam，」Dean沒有意識到自己站了起來，因為Sam正在痛苦著，他能看出來。「嘿，老弟，看著我。看著我，Sam。我在這裡，好嗎？如果你需要我的話——不管需要甚麼——」

他試探地打算接近，給Sam足夠的時間去決定他想不想要Dean提供的安慰。

但Sam甚至沒有猶豫。他用兩大步走過他們之間的空間，倒在Dean懷裡就像曾幾何時那個小男孩一樣，把臉埋進Dean的肩肘。Dean尷尬地拍拍他的背，掙扎著讓自己習慣身上這巨型男孩的感覺，把這個Sam的聲音和氣味以及完全的陌生跟他養大的男孩調和成一致。Sam的身體現在長肌肉了，以前還只是皮包骨的。還有他全新的身高意味著他們再也不能跟對方齊平，即使Dean掂起腳尖以及Sam稍微屈身。

但Dean下定了決心。他盡最大能力把弟弟包裹起來，雙手強悍地上下磨蹭著Sam寬闊的背而Sam在他的頸間吸著鼻子。

「我救不了她，Dean，」Sam窒息地說，他龐大的身軀在啜泣之中起伏著。「我愛過她，但那不足夠。我應該告訴她的。應該警告她的。」

「好吧，Sammy，好了，」Dean安慰他，在Sam哀傷的臉中感到無助。他太鮮明地記得父親在母親死後是有多悲哀的，令Dean也變得如何無助。

「我從來都不應該嘗試融入，」Sam啜泣著。「我永遠不能變得普通；我在騙誰？現在她因為我而死了。」

「不，Sam，不是的，」Dean搖著頭，退後一步好抓著Sam的肩肘，令他看著Dean的雙眼。「那不是你的錯。你沒有殺了Jessica。某些邪惡的東西做的。某些跟殺了媽媽一樣的東西。而我們會找到它的，好嗎？當我們找到爸爸，我們會一起找它，然後我們會把那個婊娘養的永遠地了結掉，你聽到嗎？」

Sam正在搖頭，看起來如此悲哀和殘破，而Dean受夠了，去他的。他那美麗、有才華的弟弟不可能應得這種遭遇。他本可以跟那個女孩一起，那光明的未來，所有Dean無法給予他的一切——

「有些東西在我身體裡。」Sam的聲音因為淚水而嘶啞。「一些不對的東西。我感覺到，Dean，而我知道它們很不對勁，但我一直對你有這種感覺。我以為它會消失，我那麼努力地嘗試令它消失，但每一晚當我在我的公寓裡看見你，那就像我從未離開過一樣。就像在我離開你的時候我的感覺只是變得更強烈。而我無法像這樣愛著Jessica。她從來都沒有得到過真正的機會，不管我有多想順利一點。我是真的希望她是你，Dean。她的死是因為我不夠愛她。因為我的心早已在我再次看見你的瞬間就背叛了她。」

Sam的自白讓Dean充滿了喜悅和成功感，當Sam顯然正在經歷Dean不知道如何幫忙的折磨時這感覺就顯得相當的不恰當。

所以當然地他做了唯一一件看起來正確而同時能令Sam住口的事。他親吻他。

Sam在Dean的嘴唇碰上來時驚訝地抽了口氣，Dean用雙手抱著他的頭，手指在Sam後頸幾縷絲滑的頭髮上蜷曲起來。Sam總是哭得一塌糊塗，Dean本應因為嘗到眼淚和鼻水而感到噁心的，但他沒有。他變態得足夠因此興奮起來，即使他想著的事只有令Sam停止說話，停止自責，就只是停止。

Sam知道的，手強硬地在他胸前推開他，一邊驚嘆地大張著嘴巴一邊向Dean眨著眼睛，眼神盡是受傷和猜疑。

「你不用假裝你想要，Dean，就為了令我好過一點，」Sam指控。「我知道那都是我的問題。我知道那對你來說從來都沒有意義。你自己說的。我們那時還只是孩子，只是小孩在亂搞。成年人不跟他的兄弟操到一起。而這就是你一直以來的想法，我明白的——」

「Sam，住口！」Dean一把抓著Sam的衣服好搖晃他，期望Sam瞭解，那麼Dean就不用說出來，知道這背後有著許多理由。「你對於我來說也是的，好嗎？一直都是，以後都會是。我們說完了。」

Sam眨巴著眼睛，因為Dean的慷慨激動而畏縮了，仍然那麼受傷和不確定，仍然難以置信。

「哦，他媽的，我不擅長這個，Sam，」Dean抱怨道，在挫敗之中再次搖晃著Sam，絕望地想要Sam明白。「你知道我不碰感情事。但在這件事上你不孤獨，相信我。我心裡從來都沒有別人，今後也不會有。」

他強調地再次搖晃Sam，抓住了Sam雙眼稍微明亮起來的瞬間，就像他從Dean眼裡看見一些他能夠相信的東西，一些能夠把他從未真正放棄過的信仰一點點地送回他體內的東西。

Sam的嘴巴顫抖著而Dean的嘴巴被Sam泛著水光的唇迷惑住了，它擊中他驅使他行動了。他親吻他的弟弟。

那也同樣擊中了Sam。他伸出他的舌頭，探到他的下唇上就像他是第一次嘗到Dean。

然後Sam的手放到他身上，抱著他的臉，Sam傾身下來，更接近，直至他們呼吸著一樣的空氣，直至Dean眼前的影像變得模糊以及他能看見和聽見還有感覺到的一切就只有Sam。

他們撞在一起就像一場海嘯，糟糕得一塌糊塗，一場失控的車禍用慢動作闖進他們的生命裡一樣。那是瘋狂和狂暴以及絕望的，Dean一直對於假如他們真的妥協了的臆測。那如同一場雪崩一樣無法制止，就像死亡般必然。那是嘴唇和牙齒和緊握的手，肌膚貼著肌膚且努力掙脫著他們的衣服，撕掉他們的棉質汗衫，摸索著鈕扣和拉鏈時他們喘息以及咒罵著，在對方的脖子和肩膀還有鎖骨上吸出疼青，舔過那些舊有的﹑陌生的早已待在皮膚上的瘀青。

他們赤裸地倒在其中一舖床上，Dean的手插在Sam頭髮裡，Sam的手在Dean的臀部捏出新的瘀青。他們互相渴求地親吻著，Dean舔去Sam臉上的所有淚水而Sam吸吮Dean的唇瓣直至他們感到刺痛和腫脹。他們呻吟和哀求著，嘆息和喘息著對方的名字。Sam把一隻手移落到兩人擠在一起的身體之間，把兩根陰莖都握在他的大手中，一起套弄著它們而Dean則把頭甩向後並擠著眼睛閉起來，在所有感覺中顫抖著，無法制止那奔湧而出的高潮。

「操，操，操，」他在射的時候咬牙道，在Sam擠著他﹑舔著他下巴底下﹑輕咬他的喉結時幾乎失去意識。

就在Dean上面的腦袋回復過來時，他意識到Sam正在親吻他的身體，舔去他胸前和肚子上的精液。他放鬆而無精力地躺著時Sam的大手滑落到他的脊肋，一邊緩慢而平穩地愛撫著，嘴巴一邊覆上Dean的其中一個乳頭然後吮吸。

官能感覺在他的脊椎上火光閃爍得就像有人剛剛點燃了一管燃料。Dean弓起身體往Sam的嘴巴裡送而且在Sam的舌頭前後彈撥他的乳頭時肆意地呻吟。他感覺到Sam的嘴巴在他的皮膚之間微笑起來。

「我就知道，」Sam呢喃著一邊把親吻沿著Dean的胸骨橫跨到另一顆乳頭，給予它同樣的待遇，令Dean呻吟和扭動得就像一個廉價的婊子。

「天——天啊，Sammy，」Dean窒息地結巴著說，然後洩出另一聲不由自主的呻吟，意識遠去得忘了尷尬，當他抓到一個機會時他含糊地堅持要回報他，以跟Sam不知怎地知道要對Dean怎麼做的一樣的方式。

他是怎麼知道要怎麼做的？Dean的腦袋此刻有點失去條理，但那仍然使他驚喜。Sam就像在性方面熟悉他，就像過去這些年間他在Dean身上放了太多的注意力。

而這個，好吧，他大概是這樣沒錯。那令Dean突然覺得過去裡每一次他帶女孩回家時Sam可能太有意識了。即使有時Dean會以為他已經在鄰床或者鄰房裡睡著了，但Sam大概是清醒地躺著，筆記著呢。

下流的小混蛋。

Sam正在把Dean的雙腳打開，一邊趴進它們之間一邊親吻著Dean的胸前和肚子，連帶著把舌頭沾進Dean的肚臍裡。Dean再次弓起身體，好讓Sam用他火辣、濡濕的舌頭操他的肚臍，於是Dean呻吟著，火花在再次脊椎上閃鑠著就像他的身體無法停止，就像他生來就是為了這樣反應Sam。

Sam在他的肚子之間咯咯笑著，把他的大手擠進Dean的屁股下，一邊握住令他保持打開一邊從Dean過份敏感的陰莖舔到他的腹股溝。他吸吮了那裡一會兒，大概弄出另一個瘀青了，一邊深呼吸，而Dean是明白的。有一瞬間他記憶裡出現Sam的麝香味兒，軀幹上暗沉而汗濕的肌膚碰上他長而黝黑的腿。

然後Sam的嘴巴覆上Dean的大腿內側，令他顫抖。Sam把他的鼻子埋入Dean雙球底下再次深呼吸，讓自己的舌頭探出來觸碰Dean的會陰上那柔軟的肌膚，就在他的後穴上方。

Dean抽著氣，摸索下去把自己的膝蓋拉回來，貼上他的胸前，把自己打開給Sam因為那感覺實在難以置信還有那是Sam而Dean的腦袋裡回放著Dean向Sam做這個的影片，那使他的腦袋爆炸起來。緩慢地。以美好的方式。

當Sam的舌頭碰到他的穴口時Dean發出一聲不由自主的聲音，令他聯想到影片中的Sam發出過許多次的那種，除了也許低沉一點。也許。他壓在Sam的舌頭上，因為他可以，而且因為他換來的結果感覺比Dean想像中的更加難以置信地美好。當Sam開始開始把一根又長又纖細的手指隨著他的舌頭一起推進去時，感覺稍微有點滾燙，而Dean喜歡這個。他總是樂於嘗試一些不同的東西，而這絕對地感覺不一樣。那以一種大概不應該有幫助的方式幫上忙，如同他看那影片時，只是看著影片Sam那麼漂亮地接受了它就已興奮起來，那讓Dean的腦裡感覺異常美好。他絕對渴望著嘗試那令影片Sam如此沉醉其中的東西。

Dean現在知道Sam把那影片餘下的內容都看了，因為Sam已經找到潤滑劑而且在用它，塗滿他的手指，緩慢而仔細地擴張著他。假如Dean要猜的話，他會打賭Sam是第一次做這個。Sam稍微有點性急，為此抖動顫慄著﹑過份喘息著就像是處男的恐慌反應。

而這使得Dean見鬼地興奮。令他的陰莖抽動。

「來吧，Sammy，」他低吼道，往Sam的手指上輾壓，在Sam擊中某個令火花在他的脊椎上萌發的點時倒抽著氣，令他在震驚和快感之中尖叫起來。

「你還好嗎，Dean？」Sam問道。「我做得對嗎？」

「幹，Sam，」Dean倒抽著氣。「那是甚麼鬼玩意？再來一次。」

Dean從來沒有注意過同性性交的運作原理。以前從不是一回事。女孩實在太吸引，太容易得到，而他從未對一個男人足夠感興趣得想嘗試這個。但這——Sam剛剛做的這個——好吧，現在他知道為甚麼男人會跟男人做了。

Sam再次擊中他的G點而Dean啜泣著幾乎暈倒過去。他像一個天殺的蕩婦一樣往Sam的手裡躍動著，用他的身體和他無法自制的聲音哀求更多，然後Sam的臉突然赫然逼近他，表情害躁又敬佩，一縷眼淚在他美麗的眼裡閃鑠著，然後Dean意識到他正低聲唸唸有詞，「操我，Sam，我的天，就盡管來操我！」

「你確定嗎，Dean？你真的想要這個嗎？」Sam問道，就像他必需問。就像當Dean已經在懇求他只管做而他仍需要Dean的許可，天殺的。

「我不是個女孩，Sam，」Dean咬牙道，雙腿因為努力保持摺起來、保持盡可能地向Sam打開自己而顫抖。「不要打斷它，該死。盡管做吧！」

於是Sam做了，剛開始時緩慢而小心，而Dean稍稍震驚於那是多痛的。他吸了一口又一口氣，努力調整自己痙攣並排斥著異物感的身體，同時間Sam小心地觀察他有沒有不適的反應。但Dean很擅長面對痛楚，或者至少Sam看著的時候是這樣。那是老習慣了，通過多年來觀察他們的父親在狩獵過後進行各種的治療時的表情中訓練和建立起來的，總是告誡著Dean，「像個男人一樣承受它。」

當Sam終於停下來，Dean花費了一分鐘去意識到這件事。他做到了。Dean的屁股接受了他弟弟怪物般的大老二。感覺不壞，他對自己說，就在這一瞬間Sam開始抽出來，然後重重地撞回去。Sam的陰莖再次擊中Dean體內那個位置於是他尖叫著的整副身體變成一團只會顫抖的神經末梢，Sam操他的時候浪潮般起伏的感官一次又一次地衝擊著他。他失去時間、空間和一切其他事物的概念，就只剩下Sam持續強烈地在他體內活動，只剩下Sam的臉徘徊在他上面注視著他、親吻他、把他的臉埋在Dean的頸間並在高潮時呻吟著。Dean又一次高潮了，伴隨著淚水滾過他的臉頰而Sam淺淺地抽送著，一邊喘息著他的名字並咒罵著一邊把溫暖的濁液射進Dean體內，手臂滿懷地包圍著他，把他往自己胸前緊抱著。

在Dean回復過來的時候，他感覺到Sam的心臟在兩人之間跳動著，感覺到Sam的陰莖隨著一聲濕漉漉的噗滋聲滑出他體外，知道自己明天將會感覺美好而酸痛。Sam滾到一旁，仍然把Dean緊抱在他的手臂裡，而Dean隨著他，一邊讓自己被依畏和擁抱一邊聽著Sam的心跳和緩慢的呼吸甚至漸漸墜入夢鄉，嘴唇溫暖而肯定地壓在Dean的鬢角上。當Sam入睡後，他小心地從Sam巨大而溫暖的身體下溜出來蹣跚地走向浴室清洗自己，然後跛行著回到床上，讓Sam從後抱著他因為不管怎樣反正這孩子已經睡著了而且不可能知道他在做甚麼。大概覺得Dean是他死去的女朋友。

就在他漸漸地入睡時他模糊地好奇著這到底會不會奏效，他們有沒有修正好這個，他們早上時會不會記得這一切。他相當自信他的身體在未來一段時間都不會忘記。加上，Sam的背上大概會留下一些之前沒有的抓痕，所以這就是了。還有，他們總會留著那影片的，如果他們需要提醒自己他們一起在床上時是多火辣的話。假如Sam還沒有燒掉它，當然，那小賤人。

無論如何，其實那不要緊，Dean決定。假如跟Sam的每一次都感覺像第一次，那對他來說也沒問題。Sam是個廣闊﹑未開發的陸地，一個未發現的國家裡的經驗和瞭解以及無限的可能。一趟永恆的旅程。

Sam是愛與忠誠與家庭，世界上的一切熟悉和理想。Dean需要的一切。

他繼續躺著等待早晨的來臨。

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是简体版本。没有分别的。

「哦见鬼的，不。这不能再继续下去了。」  
  
这是他们在土尔沙的第三天，也是Dean在Sam的床上醒过来的第三个早晨。   
  
更糟糕，非常糟糕的是，他全身赤裸。   
  
噢，如果说他们是看到了幻觉，仍处在一个糟糕的案子的情景中等著未来的他们处理的话，对于这个可能性，这个早晨并不是，well——   
  
Sam也是赤裸的。   
  
好吧，行。   
  
「搞甚么鬼？！」   
  
Sam从床上跳下去的速度快得你会觉得这里有个虎头蜂的巢在他们赤裸的身体之间那小小的空间里﹙因为那里实在没有太多空间可以放置其他东西了，面对现实吧。﹚   
  
「好吧，这真是——」   
  
「奇怪，」Dean热心地提议，转过身好让自己找到他的短裤和汗衫，就在他那侧的床边的地上。床上比较接近门的那侧，就像他会选的那样，如果他们真的睡在一起的时候。又或者他们被迫分享一张床的时候，那些过去发生太多次的情况让Dean已经无法追忆。   
  
而这次绝对不是那些情况。   
  
Sam抓起一个枕头来掩住他的私处，并后退著逺离Dean，走向浴室，把枕头固定在那的同时他把一只手放到自己前面，就像他害怕Dean会——   
  
会怎么样？把他吃干抹净？在这大白天的？   
  
「是啊，」Sam同意道，蹲下来把他的运动裤从地上扫起来，目光全程紧盯著Dean。「非常奇怪。」   
  
他皱起眉头，迷茫令他那粗大的眉毛扭在一起，同时他背向著浴室，一只手仍然紧抓著那个盖在他胯部前的枕头，另一只手在不稳地挂在上面的运动裤里伸展著。   
  
「在这里等著，」Sam在够到浴室门时命令道，「我有个主意。」   
  
当他稍微转身好让自己能挤进浴室，因为他仍然在尝试后退而且尴尬地摸索著门时，Dean故意地不去庆幸自己在Sam砰地关上门前停留在那赤裸的臀部以及他屁股的圆满曲线上的一瞥。   
  
不了。   
  
Dean需要咖啡。没有咖啡的话他是不可能准备好再一次面对Sam的。而且，在不到两分钟之前Sam还有一个可观的勃起顶在Dean光裸的屁股上，而Dean猜想Sam会在离开浴室之前享受一点沐浴时的小小宝贵时光。   
  
不出所料，Dean几乎在沐浴声开始的同时穿上他的牛仔裤和鞋子。他用外套覆盖他的汗衫并拿了他的钥匙，走向门口的时候调整了一下自己半硬的阴茎，稍微吹著口哨显示出自己对刚刚所发生的事是多么地完全不在意。   
  
因为他就是不在意。因为带著一个勃起醒来是完全正常的一件事，不然呢。尤其是有一副赤裸的身体紧贴著你的背后时。那很正常，看在上帝份上。一个男人的身体知道它需要甚么，而Dean的身体总是保持著畜势待发，随时都可以做到那点小行动。   
  
除了对象是Sam，当然。因为他们是兄弟，那就很变态了。   
  
不是说他没想像过。Sam是个很好看的人，而Dean也不是这么恐同以致于没有注意到那个。他曾经也还是个可爱的孩子。而当他们还是一起成长时也许有那么几次Dean在手淫的时候想像著他弟弟那张漂亮的嘴巴包裹著他的阴茎。也许甚至有几次他嘲弄Sam关于他那不合时的勃起时，鼓励Sam假如他想要的话可以想著Dean来手淫。Dean很清楚他带给人们的影响，而他的弟弟也是一个人，不是吗？也许Sam和Dean甚至曾经浪费一个下雨的星期六下午来一起手淫，当Dean用一场详细的描述来取悦Sam时，一场关于他最近一次奇妙性经验的描述，不论那是现实还是幻想。   
  
但那些都已成过去了，而他们俩都很清楚。   
  
就像Dean喜欢Sam回到他身边一样，他相当确定无论他们过去里无意中共渡过过怎么样的性感时光，他们现在的生活再也容不下那些了。事实上，Sam已经相当清晰地表示了他想把过去发生的事留在过去。当他告诉Dean「我们之间的事情不可能再像以前一样了」的时候就几乎相等于这个意思了。   
  
Dean尊重那个决定。真的，他尊重。因为无论如何那也只是一些孩子的事而已，所有那些到处乱搞的。那只是一些当一个孩子欲火中烧而且太过无聊还有蠢得用下半身而不是用脑袋思考时会做的事。他们现在是成年人了，而当然那些破事不会在成年人之间发生。尤其那对成年人是一对兄弟。   
  
所以，他们现在就是这样，在他们才重新开始一起猎魔的几个月后，而且两人都同意他们是个棒整了的组合，对吧？Sam仍然在努力跨过他已逝的可怜女朋友，而Sam和Dean试著学习再次当一对兄弟，除了现在变得不一样了，因为他们已经长大成人还有爸爸不在他们身边所以他们总是只有跟对方单独在一起。   
  
所以为甚么他们突然在同一张床上一起醒来？   
  
Dean得出的结论是那一定是某种诅咒。他们一定是在不知情下惊动了一个女巫，而她一定觉得弄一个会令他们脱掉衣服爬到同一张床上的梦游诅咒很有趣。   
  
不然的话，就是Sam被迫在做一个恶作剧。   
  
「这不是一个玩笑，Dean，」当Dean当著早餐和咖啡回到旅馆时Sam坚持道。   
  
Sam坐在那张不扎实的旅馆桌子旁，盯著他的手提电脑的屏幕。Dean向Sam提出他的建议，但Sam在第一个建议时就摇头，然后肯定地对第二个发怒。   
  
「哦拜托，Sam，」Dean拍拍他的兄弟的肩肘，而当Sam就像被火烫到一样避开时，Dean试图不让这个伤到自己的感觉。他尝试过了。「你得承认，那有点有趣。我的意思是，还有谁会诅咒我们全裸地在一起？姑娘们也是有幻想生活的，伙计。」   
  
「你在逗我吗？」Sam怒视他。「你觉得某个女巫做这种事就为了找乐子？」   
  
Dean耸耸肩。「嘿，别这么震惊。你足够的好看，以某种傻乎乎的、毛蓬蓬的、史酷比式的标准来说。而我完全是超级火辣的，伙计！」   
  
「那只是——」Sam结巴道，庆幸地﹙而且意料之外地﹚无话可说。「那很白痴。那根本不合理。她甚至不在这里看。」   
  
「而那给了我灵感。」   
  
Dean在咬下他的早餐汉堡时扬起他的眉毛，心不在焉但也许有那么一点故意地在桌子下用他的腿轻轻扫过Sam的。   
  
「你想找出那个女巫？带她过来好让她能看？」   
  
「甚么？」Sam瞪著他，被吓到地。「不！不是我正要说的事。」   
  
「那么是甚么？」Dean啜了一口他的咖啡，把装食物的袋子推到桌子的对面。「你应该吃的。我给你买了个优格芭菲之类的。」   
  
「你买了？」Sam从他的头发前阴底下看上来，大张著的眼睛相当可爱，Dean不置可否地耸耸肩然后看回他的汉堡。他等著Sam扒开袋子拿出他的食物并偷偷一瞥他那露出小酒窝的笑容。「谢谢，哥们。」   
  
Dean看著Sam享受那些书呆子食物时，他无法控制那阵在脸上扩散开来的暖流。Dean最近总是在这么做，找一些小小的行动来勾起Sam脸上的细微幸福表情。Sam的皮肤仍然保留著他在加州的阳光下晒出来的古铜色，他的笑容如何点亮他的眼睛，露出他的牙齿和酒窝，这些都是Dean似乎永远得不够的。   
  
绝对正常，Dean告诉自己。   
  
Sam的主意是一台摄录机。他们应该在睡之前安置好在房间里，确保它录下这个房间里发生的一切直至他们翌日早晨醒来。   
  
「那真是他妈的色情，Sam，」Dean窃笑道。「我从来不知道你竟然是这样的暴露狂。」   
  
Sam投给他一张婊子脸中的婊子脸。「Dean。甚么也没有发生，你记得吗？我的意思是，有事情发生了，这正是为什么我们要把它录下来，又不是有人在做爱或者甚么的。」   
  
Dean考虑著这个。「那那个女巫呢？」他问道，而Sam皱起眉，不解著。   
  
「甚么女巫？」   
  
「你知道，那个诅咒我们的女巫。也许她每一晚都走进来然后——我不知道——就自己跟我们……之类的。」   
  
Sam的表情在五秒里从不解变成差点笑出来。他开始想说些甚么，然后显然地决定不论他说甚么都只会令事情更糟糕，于是他只是摇摇头。   
  
「我们将要揭晓，对吗？这就是摄录机存在的原因。」 

Dean吃下最后一口的汉堡，把包装袋捏成一团然后丟出一个完美的一桿入洞，除了，当然这是一个篮子啦，那为甚么他一直在做著关於高尔夫的白日梦？

哦对，因为Sam现在太高了而且绝对会把他制压得没法翻身，如果他们像以前一样尝试来点一对一的话。  
  
「对，」他羞愧地咯咯笑并从桌子边上站起来。「走吧。我们还有工作。」   
  
他在走过Sam背后时拍拍他的肩肘然后因为Sam这一次没有避开他的触摸而得到小小的满足感。   
  
**//**   
  
他们正在处理一个常规的洒盐然后烧掉的案子，所以买一台录影机只是他们今天的待办事情列表上的其中一项而已。   
  
完成工作之后他们跌跌撞撞地回到旅馆轮流沐浴洗掉身上的汗水、墓地的泥土和灰尘，然后几乎一言不发地倒在各自的床上。当Dean听见Sam拿出那台录像机并设置起来的时候他已经快要睡著了。他绝对是太疲累以致他甚至无法说一个关于性爱录像的笑话，虽然他怀疑这一类的评论能够换得Sam一阵令人心情舒畅的激动。   
  
「激动」这个词儿令他窃笑，而当然Sam无论如何也会知道他在想甚么并且喷出一个恼怒的呼气，一边怒气冲冲地走回他自己的床。   
  
「住口。」他一边嘟囔著一边把他修长得愚蠢的身体缩进小得荒谬的床里。   
  
不是说Dean在看著还是甚么的。   
  
**//**   
  
「哦，拜托！」   
  
翌日早上Sam猛地从床上坐起来，从Dean赤裸的身体下飞奔下来，就像他身上长满了疮甚么的。就像Sam害怕Dean会让这一直令他们脱掉身上衣服并一起爬上床的不管甚么东西感染他一样。   
  
就像Sam才是无辜那一方。   
  
而那是不公平的，因为他跟Dean一样的赤裸，而Dean根本不可能做到在他的弟弟仍然睡著的时候扒光这大脚怪。   
  
他做得到吗？   
  
老实上，Dean感到有一点的罪疚因为他已经醒来一段时间了，注意到他被他弟弟这个人形暖炉般的身体包裹著，一条腿舒适地缠在Sam的双腿之间，手臂搭在Sam的胸前，晨勃紧紧地卡在Sam赤裸的髋部。当他醒来时，他的头枕在Sam的肩肘上，而且他能发誓Sam的手臂包围著他，或者曾经包围著他。 而Dean得承认那感觉很好，在Sam温暖的身体上，在那完全清醒前仍充满睡意和性欲的状态下依偎著醒过来。   
  
Dean永远不会和Sam承认，但事实就是，他喜欢拥抱。他喜欢跟别人缠绵在一起入睡，而且他喜欢在他的爱人怀中醒来。那很舒服。令他感到安全和被爱。   
  
事实上，他得对自己诚实，他喜欢Sam现在长得个头这么大。他喜欢当被包裹起来那一方，哪怕只是一次，虽然这天早上他们醒来时Sam在他的背下而Dean整个摊在他身上就像一个缺爱的新婚者。   
  
不用在意他的唇是多刺痛。   
  
「好了，到此为止，」Sam一边说一边把他的腿甩到床边，转身背向Dean然后弯身捡起他的运动裤。他这次不再费心到浴室里穿衣服了，就只是在原地揪起那运动裤，站著把它拉到自己的髋部上，当他发现Dean正在看他一闪而过的屁股时他阴沈地看著Dean。   
  
接著Sam的眼睛落到Dean的嘴巴上，而Dean突然很确定他的嘴唇看起来就跟他感觉到的一样肿胀和被使用过，因为Sam的脸颊泛起粉红，他的眼里闪过一点眼泪而那看起来有点耀眼。   
  
「看看我们得到甚么，」Sam嘶哑地说，然后清了清喉咙并转移了视线好让自己能穿过房间到录像机那儿。他摆弄著它的同时Dean拿了他的短裤钻进浴室里。   
  
Dean盯著他在镜子中的倒映，不怎么惊讶于自己看起来就跟感觉里一样的放荡。他的锁骨上看来有个成熟的吻痕，他的手臂以一种他熟悉的方式隐隐作痛著，而那可不是挖墓引起的。他撤了泡尿，洗了他的手和脸，发现一些稍微令人焦虑的证据显示出他曾经冲洗过，就在他昨晚睡前那个沐浴之后的某个时间。   
  
好吧。   
  
当Dean回到房间里时，Sam已经把录像机连接到他的手提电脑。他在椅子上不舒服地扭动，而Dean突然就像他确定任何事一样非常确定这影片的内容。他拉了另一把椅子过来并坐在他的弟弟身边，赤裸的肩头几乎是意外地碰上Sam的。   
  
「我的天，Dean，穿上衣服。」Sam飞快地把他的椅子移开了一英寸然后再次泛起粉红，没有跟Dean对上眼。   
  
「你才穿上衣服，」Dean没有热度地反驳，然后在Sam固执地皱起下巴时转而把注意力放到屏幕上。   
  
Sam沉默，忧愁，而Dean甚至没有提议先去买咖啡。他以一种类似可怕的著迷的方式对即将发生的事感到恐惧，而他知道Sam也有著相同感觉，那份渴望如同他显然感觉到他屁股里劳累的痛楚，告诉著他昨晚确实地发生了甚么事而他仍没有意识到那确切地发生了。Dean也没有意识到，但不要紧，因为房间里没有任何其他人了，而那代表Dean做了一些不可饶恕的事，不管记不记得自己做过。   
  
影片开始了而兄弟俩正在看，Sam烦躁地看著，Dean屏住呼吸。他能看到自己，已经在他的床上蜷缩起来入睡了，面向门，一只手臂塞在他的枕头底下背向著Sam，一如以往。他看著影片中的Sam从镜头前后退，检查并确定录影中的灯亮著然后爬到自己的床上，当他听见Dean的窃笑时嘟嚷著「闭嘴」。影片中的Sam滑进他的床里，关了灯，向自己那侧蜷缩著远离影片中的Dean，跟他形成一模一样但镜像般反过来的姿势，然后躺好。   
  
Sam把影片快进一小时，然后两小时。兄弟俩在影片里听起来都熟睡了，两人都维持不动直至第三个小时，他们都转身仰躺再转到另一边，几乎是同步的。现在他们面向著对方，但听起来仍然熟睡。又一个小时过去，于是Sam快进到第四个小时的标记，再倒回一点到其中一张床上有明显动静的时间点上。   
  
是Sam。   
  
兄弟俩抱著不止一点不安的心情观看，当影片Sam转过来，一只手臂褶在头上另一只手摊在他的胸口上时。他深呼吸了几口并把双腿移进毯子里。画面太暗太远以致无法看清他的脸，但Dean相当肯定影片Sam正在醒过来。他保持了一下静躺，也许看著天花板，然后他的头转向影片Dean而且貌似说了些甚么。影片Dean挪动了一下，当Sam提高声线时显然正在与醒来的请求对抗著，但兄弟俩已经能说那不会听得到甚么的。   
  
影片Sam嘶声说，「Dean！你醒著吗？」   
  
影片Dean咕哝著，转来转去但没有回答，于是影片Sam再次嘶声道，这次更大声。「Dean！」   
  
影片Dean再次咕哝著扭动起来，转到他的方向，面向影片Sam｡「Sammy？睡不了吗？」他嘶哑地问。   
  
「对，」影片Sam叹气。「我能跟你一起睡吗？」   
  
影片Dean挪过去并掀起被单作为邀请。「随时欢迎，小弟弟，」他喃喃道。   
  
影片Sam从他的床上滑下来，踩著几步到了影片Dean的床上，爬进他哥哥旁边的被单底下。   
  
「我不记得这个。」Sam摇摇头，倒抽一口气。   
  
Dean在屏幕和他弟弟苦恼的皱眉之间瞥著。「我也是，」他同意道。   
  
他们看著影片中的他们安置好自己，影片Dean尽了力把他宽大的弟弟环抱在狭小的床上。Dean看著影片中的自己揉搓他弟弟露出的前臂，他的手指划过影片Sam的头发，把自己的脸蹭进影片Sam的后颈，手里宽慰以及安抚，他挨向影片Sam强壮而汗湿的背。   
  
Dean知道那是甚么感觉，几乎要感觉到Sam的热度和闻到他的汗水，知道唯一一个让他舒服地从后环抱的方法就是最终把他的脸贴在Sam的背上，在他的肩胛骨之间。他看著影片中的自己感到妒忌。影片Sam寻求著舒适，从他的哥哥身上渴求著，允许影片Dean给予他这些，感觉如同自从Sam逃离到Stanford后就被撤消的特权。Sam已经表明得很清楚他不再像这样需要Dean了，而那很伤人，即使Dean不会向自己承认。   
  
他瞥了Sam一眼，看看Sam对他看到的事如何反应，但Sam绷紧的下巴和深深皱起的眉是他唯一的收获。Sam没有瞥回去，虽然Dean知道他感觉到的。Sam看著屏幕的眼神就如同囚犯被判决予终生刑罚般的坚定。Dean看见爱和安抚，Sam却看见软弱和犯罪行为。Sam看著自己接受Dean提供的抚慰就像那是一项罪名，而强迫自己观看则是他的惩罚。   
  
Dean叹了口气并看回屏幕上。影片Sam浮躁不安地挪向Dean怀里，刚开始貌似在尝试更舒适地安置自己。然后他的动作变成规律和有图谋，而影片Dean的手落到他胸膛，在他的衬衫上，在他够到影片Sam的肚子时折起了一点。现在影片Sam明显地正在把背弓向影片Dean, 他的头向影片Dean的肩膊倾并露出他的颈喉，在昏暗的灯光里显得纤长而苍白。当影片Dean的手消失在影片Sam的运动裤的裤头底下时，较年轻的男性发出长而低的呻吟。   
  
「好了，这真是够了！」Dean攀到手提电脑的盖上，他想要狠狠合上它的本能超越了任何其他有意识的行为。   
  
「不！」Sam抓住Dean的手腕，把他拉回来，而Dean尝试不要在意Sam触碰他的感觉是多美好。   
  
「这是色情片，伙计，」Dean叹息，不可置信地。「男人不会一起看色情片。尤其是兄弟。」   
  
「那是我们，Dean，」Sam恼人地喷气。「这是一宋案子。我们跟其他任何一宋案子一样对待它。我们寻找线索，试著找出发生了甚么事。现在，这是我们唯一的线索。所以我们会看它。」   
  
Dean摇摇头，舔著唇，「发生的事已经很明显了，Sam，」他抱怨，后退著允许Sam继续播放时交叠起双臂。   
  
「不，事实上，那不是，」Sam反驳。「所以像我说的，我们会看。」   
  
「为甚么就不能是两个火辣的女孩？」Dean咕哝著。「姊妹之类。」   
  
「不予置评，」Sam严厉地警告说，而Dean闭上嘴，在冷硬的餐椅上不舒服地调整坐姿。   
  
起码影片Sam是醒著的，他提醒自己。起码当Dean做这些时Sam看起来不是睡著。   
  
感谢上帝帮的小忙。   
  
屏幕上，影片Sam正在接受一个厉害的背后位手淫，而Dean无法假装不妒忌。而且被激起性欲。影片Sam的呻吟和弓起脖子又扭回来的样子清晰显示出他允许这个而且见鬼地享受。影片Dean的嘴巴在他弟弟长长的脖子上以及牙齿埋在他肩膊关节上肉感的肌肉，于是影片Sam哭喊起来，一只大手摸索到影片Dean的后脑勾，只是抱著它。鼓励著。Dean想像Sam的手指在他后颈上的触感，滑进他的头发里，而那让他颤抖。令他的阴茎填满起来。影片Sam高潮时的声音令Dean交叉起双腿，绝望地想抚摸自己但不敢在他弟弟坐在他身旁时这么做。   
  
Dean再次一瞥Sam的脸，那时影片Sam正迎来空白，精液射满影片Dean的手里，伴随著一种令Dean的阴茎抽搐的敏感声音。他在椅子上再次调整了坐姿，释出一声又长又慢的呼气就如共鸣著影片Sam放松下来时解脱的叹息，转身面向他的哥哥换取一个吻。   
  
Sam绷紧了下巴，有一会儿转开了视线，就像他无法坚持观看。显然地这场性相当马虎，但亲吻却太亲昵﹑太私密。   
  
「Well，至少我们知道为甚么最后会睡在你的床了，」Dean苦涩地提出。   
  
Sam给了他一瞥，皱著眉微微的摇头告诉Dean他完全想不到Dean到底在指甚么蠢事。   
  
「弄脏了，」Dean向他床单皱巴巴的床点了点下巴，于是Sam做了个鬼脸但甚么也没有说。   
  
他刚刚才看著自己从他的亲兄弟那里得到一个手淫，所以要是这孩子被吓到Dean也能理解的。Dean再次看著屏幕上面，他们在影片中的自己已经进行到从亲吻变成沉重的爱抚。他们现在正甩掉身上的衣服，嘴巴覆盖了对方。影片Dean的亲吻从Sam的脖子落到锁骨上，吸吮的方式令Dean认为那里会留下一个见鬼的吻痕。他偷瞄Sam而且没错，它就在那。然后影片Sam翻过去背贴著床，露出他宽阔的胸肌，而影片Dean也开始亲吻那儿，舔走上面的精液，同时影片Sam叹息著打开双腿，让双眼自然闭上，让他的哥哥吸食他其中一颗乳头并捏著另外一颗，对它搓弄至完美勃起。   
  
影片Sam赤裸的身体结实而黝黑，而且比Dean看过的任何一个色情片女演员都要火辣，Dean可是看过非常多的片子。他很自豪于这点，对于他的弟弟有著色情片明星般的身体。他当然自豪了。Dean这具体的观察可是再正常不过的事。察觉到Sam的优点可是一点问题也没有。完全没有问题。事实上，这很重要。为了他们的工作，他们必须要清楚自己的底细﹔他们需要确定自己能尽用一切可能的才能，而拥有一副色情片明星的身材？ 那很有用，毋庸置疑的。   
  
影片Dean显然很同意他，因为那男人正全力沉醉于那副耀眼的身体，恍如明天就是末日一样。就如同他可能再永无机会把他的嘴巴和双手弄到某个像影片Sam一样火辣的人身上，而他见鬼地确定自己不会再浪费一分一秒。   
  
现在影片Dean双膝架在影片Sam大张著的双腿之间，轻轻撞击他的双球并推起影片Sam的膝盖露出他粉色的、起皱的穴口。当影片Dean把舌头压上穴口时影片Sam渴求的方式，他抱著自己的膝盖清晰地表现出邀请的方式，都使Dean那早已勃起的阴茎跳动。他的手滑落到大腿上，在他的手掌清晰地隔著他的短裤复上自己时祈求著Sam不会注意到他在做甚么。那感觉太好了，而他在屏幕上看到的和听到的都太火辣，他差点儿迷失其中，必需生生吞下一个呻吟并让他的双腿完全张开好稍微缓解一下压力，因为他知道要是他不这么做的话他一定会射在裤子里。   
  
Sam投给他一个一般情况下会让勃起萎掉的眼神，但Dean这不是一般情况。Dean的勃起是那种只有变态才会因为一段亲兄弟的影片而兴奋起来的情况，而那绝对没这么容易消褪因为上述的兄弟现在正上身赤裸地坐在他隔邻，看在上帝的份上。   
  
「呃，你需要休息一下吗，Dean？」Sam戒备地说，快速看了一眼Dean的胯下。   
  
Dean现在真的很需要抓著自己，因为Sam正在看他。Sam看见了。他闭上眼睛，咬著下唇，挤压他的阴茎根部并摇摇头。   
  
「天啊，Dean！我们正在一宋案子的中途！」Sam点了暂停键于是屏幕就定在影片Dean的舌头在影片Sam屁股里，而Dean几乎就要尝到它了。操。   
  
「你在迫我看色情片，哥们，」Dean抱怨道，以微微低吼隐藏起那声威胁著他要冲出来的哀鸣。   
  
「这不是色情片，」Sam恼怒道。「这是我们被迷惑了或者下了诅咒或者——这是不对的，Dean！」   
  
「我知道，我知道，我们是兄弟，我了解，」Dean倒抽一口气，眼睛保持紧闭因为屏幕上的画面令他的阴茎再次渗漏起来。   
  
「不，不是这样！」Sam尖声说。「你不懂！这不是兄弟的问题，该死的！」   
  
「不是吗？」Dean张开一只眼，挑起一边眉毛，试著专注在Sam说的话上。某些关于不是兄弟的问题的话。   
  
哈？   
  
「不，」Sam在明显的厌恶中发怒道。对Dean，大概。他绝对是被激怒了，Dean能看出来的程度。「噢，他妈的。」他伸手把手提电脑合上，然后突然退后他的椅子。「我要去洗个澡。然后我要去跑步。」   
  
「哦，好吧。」Dean叽声说，为了色情片被关掉而且Sam正要离开而同时感到放松和失望。   
  
当Sam走进浴室时，Dean考虑过只是穿上衣服然后出去买咖啡，但他没有。他是一个变态，还硬著，因为一段兄弟色情片——还是由他和他的弟弟主演的！而他最好把开始了的事完成，绝对不是他意识下犯的错事，妈的。不会花很久的，他打开手提电脑时为自己开脱，让一边耳朵保持戒备浴室的声音然后腾出一只手照顾他的阴茎并按下播放。   
  
影片Dean是有理智的。他伸手从床头柜里摸出一些润滑用的——大概是旅馆的润手霜，从甚么时候开始Dean会出去买这些花俏的东西？除非Sam……不，那一定是润手霜。影片Sam抱著自己大大张开著，而他的后穴看起来因为Dean的舌头而湿润晶亮。他的头向后甩回去和双眼紧闭以及他这样的身体不可置信地性感，脆弱，渴求。他发出微弱的抱怨呻吟时影片Dean正在润手霜之间舔弄他的手指，把一只手指缓慢地压进San的后穴里，然后开始四处揽动，只是轻轻地把他伸展开来。   
  
「做得好，Sam」影片Dean赞许道，低沉而深暗以致Dean几乎听不见他。「就是这样。做得很好。」   
  
当影片Dean把另一只手指滑进去加入第一只时影片Sam倒抽了一口气。影片Dean把一只手宽慰地抚上影片Sam的肚子，避开他敏感的阴茎，并在为他扩张时倾身亲吻他，轻柔而深入和缓慢。屏幕上滋滋的水声结合影片Sam的抽气和呻吟声而影片Dean缓和的赞许，供给了一辑令Dean前所未有地激烈的高潮逼近的专辑。他确实地迎来了空白，颤抖著发出好比屏幕上那些一样淫荡的声音。当他再次张开眼睛时他满身黏液，还有一些精液在——   
  
哦shit。   
  
Dean以他高潮后的身体能允许的最快速和协调爬起来，从地上抓起他的汗衫好让自己抹干净那台电脑。然后他把它合上，画面仍停留在影片Dean正准备好要把他的阴茎撞进影片Sam的屁股里而他知道这发生过。他还能感觉到。亦很清楚Sam也能感觉到。   
  
就像他知道自己等下会想这个，知道它会成为日后许多自慰时的素材，毕竟他在开甚么玩笑？他是个为一段他操自己的弟弟的影片而兴奋的变态，那代表——   
  
「才不是在想那个，」他大声对自己喃喃道，像一个口号，他快速地抹干净自己。水声停止的时候他著装整齐了，而他差点儿走出门外了，就在Sam走出来，毛巾围在腰上，暗沉的瘀青在锁骨上这么清晰地说明那是个见鬼的新痕迹。   
  
「正要去买咖啡呢，」Dean宣布道，Sam就在盯著他，湿漉漉正在滴水的头发和软绵绵地张开的嘴巴还有那些见鬼的胸肌…….   
  
「Dean。」   
  
Sam看起来因为看到他而松一口气，就像他以为Dean已经离开一样。也许远远离开了。他看起不再是恼怒的，只是年轻且脆弱，如同他花费了过去的整整二十分钟去担心这整个事情会如何影响他们的关系，因为他们才刚刚开始重新当上兄弟而Sam仍然想念Jessica而这一切是他妈的多么奇怪……   
  
小心地把这个留给Sam去想通，在领先Dean十万八千里前面进入把事情搞清楚的部门。   
  
「只是去买咖啡而已，Sam，」Dean向他保证。「哪都不去。我马上就回来。你要点甚么吗？」   
  
Sam摇摇头，挤出一个微笑，他的眼睛是湿润的，看在上帝份上。而那些酒窝……   
  
Dean点点头并离开了，防止自己做出甚么蠢事例如穿过房间把他的弟弟拉到怀中然后把那些荒谬的自我怀疑一一吻去。   
  
因为老实说，Sam怎么能认为Dean会让这种事发生在他们之间？他们是兄弟，从来都是，永远都是。家人。Dean会在他看见Sam受折磨的第一分钟里就把自己的右脚砍下来，如果这样做有帮助的话，如果这样就能停止折磨的话。Dean会为了Sam做任何事；他需要Sam明白这个。   
  
但——咖啡优先。   
  
当他带著咖啡回来，他能确定Sam在看那影片。他正坐在跟之前同一把椅子上，这次已整齐著装，而他把他的连帽外套拉到能掩盖胯下的位置但Dean知道他已经硬了因为他的脸颊泛著红。Sam用手抠著自己的下巴，避免眼神接触地瞥了一眼正关上门并把一袋早餐三明治放在桌上的Dean，就在当然地开著一堆视窗的电脑旁，就像Sam正在搜集资料。   
  
当然了。   
  
「你肯定你一点都不记得吗？」Sam接过Dean递给他的咖啡时犹豫地问道。Dean摇摇头。   
  
「可能是诅咒物件，」他提议道，坐在椅子上——他不久前还坐在上面手淫的那把——并从袋子里拿出一份包裹著的三明治。但他们已经把所有东西都翻过来，在每一个角落都找过那个可能存在的巫术袋，所以他知道这可能性不大。   
  
「也许我们应该分开房间，」他说。「就直至我们把这个解决。」   
  
这话说出来令他痛苦；他比过去四年都要想念Sam，现在终于能再次跟他睡在同一个房间，在他的身旁驾著他的车——他的整副身体都在为此高歌。他需要这个就像需要空气一样。无法记得他甚至是如何在没有这个的情况下生存的。   
  
「就试试那个，」Sam叹息著同意了，就像他已经在怀疑那样做能不能把他们分隔开来。   
  
那没有奏效。在花费一整天在车上，尽可能地驶远那个地方，然后到了Nebraska那一夜分别在两个甚至不相邻的房间里睡之后，第二天早上他们仍然在Sam的床上醒来。   
  
「可能是个棘手的精神问题，」那天早上Sam在餐馆里越过他的早餐说。「只是那个显然只影响我们，而且只影响这一件事。」   
  
Dean咬了他的三明治一口。「你觉得我们有精神病了？」他一边咀嚼一边说。   
  
Sam做了个鬼脸。「大概吧，」他同意道。「我们压抑得太多了，Dean。我们总是这么做。而当脑子在有意识时再受不了那些创伤，它就在无意识时解决它。通过梦。或者梦游。」   
  
「你觉得我们在那个影片里是在梦游？」Dean讥笑说。「一起？」   
  
「大概吧，」Sam又说了。「我不确定。那只是个推论。」   
  
「所以那不是个咒语，」Dean厘清道。「或者巫术。」   
  
Sam摇摇头。「或者诅咒物品，」他补充。他深吸了一口气，让它慢慢呼出来，避开Dean的眼睛。「那只是我们。」   
  
「哈，」Dean咬下另一口时说，若有所思地咀嚼著。「那我们该怎么办？阻止它，我是指。你有甚么好主意吗？」   
  
「我有，」Sam承认。「但你不会喜欢的。」   
  
Dean皱起眉。「好吧，为甚么你不让我来判断并跟你的同学们分享呢，教授？」   
  
Sam又深呼吸了一口气，垂眼看著桌子，看著他那碗凌乱又湿软的麦片。他把它推开才回应，而他的脸皱成一块就像他很痛苦一样，于是Dean知道那不会是个好主意。   
  
「我觉得我们应该试著唤醒自己，」他说。   
  
Dean的眉头皱得更深了。   
  
「在我们梦游的时候醒来，你是这个意思？」他提出。「我们怎么做得到？我们甚至没有睡著！我的意思是，当你在造梦然后在梦里跟自己说醒来是一回事。这可是真实在发生的事啊。」   
  
「对，」Sam咕哝，摇了摇头。「没错。但不，我不是说在造梦中途醒来之类的。」他抬眼看著Dean的眼睛，他看起来很害怕，妈的。就像以前那个小孩子。「我是指，我们需要清醒著进入那个状态。有意识的。」   
  
Dean瞪著眼；他的嘴巴活动著但没有发出声音。他把视线转开，看向桌面，看向窗户，看向正在把咖啡送到邻桌的服务生——任何地方只要不在那双美丽﹑无助地，自辩似地凝视著他的眼睛上，令他感觉自己应该改正某些事。   
  
「所以你想我们——」他在两人之间无助地打了个手势，于是Sam瞪著他，显然对他的糊涂感到厌倦。   
  
「做爱，」Sam点头。「有意识的。对。」   
  
「天啊，Sam，小声一点，」Dean紧张地呛到了，扫视餐馆四周即使所有人都对他们完全零注意力。「这是最严重的红色警戒。注意你自己说的话。」   
  
Sam翻了翻眼睛，皱起下巴。「又不像是我们没想过那个，」他说。「又不像是我们没有乱搞过。」   
  
「对，但……我们那时还是小孩，Sam！」Dean反驳。「我们已经是成年人了，而成年人才不会做那个。尤其是成年的兄弟。而且，是你说我们不能再那样做的。你表达得很清楚，事实上，如果我没记错的话。」   
  
「很显然，我的潜意识不是这么想，」Sam低吼说，看起来跟他的声音一样恼怒。「很显然，我无法控制我自己的心理。」   
  
然后他瞪著Dean，而他的表情里面有著某些悲哀和哀求令Dean畏缩。令Dean想要不顾一切代价做任何事去抹掉他弟弟脸上的这个眼神。   
  
「我永远不能迫你做一些你不愿意的事，Sam，」Dean说，狂暴以及爆发的保护欲突然没来由地涌上来。「我不能这么做。」   
  
「我知道，」Sam点头，在这数分钟里第一次直视Dean的眼睛，当他看到Dean的表情时绷紧才缓解过来。「我知道你不能，Dean。那不是你的问题。那是——」   
  
Sam闭上眼睛，在他的麦片碗的两侧握紧他的拳头，而如果气氛不是这么糟糕的话Dean会大笑的，如果Sam不是这么痛苦的话。   
  
「甚么？」Dean鼓励道。「那是甚么，Sammy？你怎么了？是不是有甚么你没告诉我的？」   
  
Sam的眼睛张得很大，而有一瞬间他看起来那么痛苦以致Dean几乎要说算了吧，就告诉他别在意了忘了它吧。他们会妥协的，即使那意味著他们余生的每一晚都无意识地跟对方做爱。   
  
那会让他们有点尴尬，如果他们其中一人带了一个真正的打砲对象回来的话，Dean考虑到，尝试不要窃笑，因为Sam脸上的表情把他作为一个大哥哥本能里的保护欲挂上最高警号，而他真的不想再惹Sam不开心了。他不想。   
  
「我不能——」Sam开始说，然后那个女服务生来到了而Dean感觉烦扰，尽管事实上她很火辣而他不久之前还看上了她而且她现在正跟他调情。现在他只想她操他的滚开，妈的，然后让他跟他那需要他的注意力的烦躁弟弟独处一下。Sam需要他，而这些就是他此刻想要思考的一切了，所以滚开，加油站服务生小姐大概甚至床上技巧不怎么好，因为她没有黝黑的长腿和像维苏威火山一样的大老二。   
  
噢，操他的。   
  
他们买了单，离开餐馆，肩肘轻轻碰在一起因为否则他们应该要怎样移动，除非他们以人类极限的程度靠得这么近对方，在他们能得到他妈的每一个机会里。   
  
当他们进到车子里就马上开车，因为他们总是这样做。他们走，继续走，继续走。   
  
他们把一天大部份时间花在驾驶上，偶尔停下来加油和终于吃饭因为他们年轻强壮的身体只能负荷到这样。Dean尝试不要思考他是多临危边缘，他的身体如何因为Sam的亲近而叫嚣著。他尝试不要思考之前的夜晚，当他们仍住进同一个旅馆房间甚至不假装他们能够睡在分别的床上，更少的分开房间，当那必然将会发生因为它总是像注定了的一样，不论他们如何努力地抵抗和避免和否定，自从Stanford前的老早以前。自从他们都太过年轻，两小无猜，然后足够年长得明白这个但无法停下来。   
  
「我们不用这样做，」Dean终于说，在沉默增长得如此结实得他们甚至可以用刀子割开它之后。在Dean狼吞虎咽地独自吞下一整排六瓶装啤酒而Sam整顿晚餐只是慢慢喝掉一瓶啤酒的两个小时后。现在已经很晚了，他们都很累，而Dean在旅馆的频道看了连续三集的Holmes on Homes。﹙就是一个家居改造的节目﹚   
  
Sam从他的手提电脑抬起头，电脑里还是他沉迷地读著有关他无可预防的意外和悲剧的无趣新闻，然后他深吸一口气。   
  
「不，我们需要，」他不快地说，就像那是个他妈的终生监禁之类的。他把手提电脑放到一边，站起来伸展身体，Deean则看著他，因为他怎能不看？Sam的手臂越过头上时他的上衣升了起来，露出他晒黑的躯干而Dean只是看著他就已经硬了，只是预料到将会发生的事。   
  
但Sam率先安然起来，而现在Sam认真地对这整个协议表现出不情愿，这可不是一段好时光的成份。Dean在性方面的品味不怎么普通，但是他绝对有一条底线建立在任何非自愿的性上，而Sam对这件事的意愿看起来，起码是颇有怨言的。   
  
这对Dean的性欲来说不怎么棒，他决定。跟一个不真正享受它的人亲热从来都没有乐趣，不管他们怎么坚持自己想要。Dean总是对那种事有著挺严谨的原则。   
  
「不，我们真的不需要，Sam，」他严厉地说，现在他得到了Sam的注意力。「不是像这样。没门。」   
  
Sam看起来有一刻的不解，然后是悔恨，就像一只小狗曾经这么确定他会得到一块骨头如同他从未怀疑过别人会给他这个。   
  
「我们可以像平常一样做，」Dean继续说。「如果我们不想的话就不需要对它妥协。」   
  
Sam摇摇头。「这就是了，Dean，」他反驳说。「我们已经试过了。那又不像我们可以把精灵塞回瓶子里，即使我们想要。影片不会说谎。事情已既成定局，即使我们不记得。而我是不想这事在无法控制下继续的那个。我不能像这样活下去。已经太多我无法阻止的事发生了。我身上已经有太多的错误！」   
  
Sam站在房间中间，一只手叉在髋骨上，另一只手把头发拨向后面，他的下巴绷紧，他的眼里水盈盈。他在发抖，看在上帝份上。   
  
「好吧，好吧，Sam，」Dean没有意识到自己站了起来，因为Sam正在痛苦著，他能看出来。「嘿，老弟，看著我。看著我，Sam。我在这里，好吗？如果你需要我的话——不管需要甚么——」   
  
他试探地打算接近，给Sam足够的时间去决定他想不想要Dean提供的安慰。   
  
但Sam甚至没有犹豫。他用两大步走过他们之间的空间，倒在Dean怀里就像曾几何时那个小男孩一样，把脸埋进Dean的肩肘。Dean尴尬地拍拍他的背，挣扎著让自己习惯身上这巨型男孩的感觉，把这个Sam的声音和气味以及完全的陌生跟他养大的男孩调和成一致。Sam的身体现在长肌肉了，以前还只是皮包骨的。还有他全新的身高意味著他们再也不能跟对方齐平，即使Dean掂起脚尖以及Sam稍微屈身。   
  
但Dean下定了决心。他尽最大能力把弟弟包裹起来，双手强悍地上下磨蹭著Sam宽阔的背而Sam在他的颈间吸著鼻子。   
  
「我救不了她，Dean，」Sam窒息地说，他庞大的身躯在啜泣之中起伏著。「我爱过她，但那不足够。我应该告诉她的。应该警告她的。」   
  
「好吧，Sammy，好了，」Dean安慰他，在Sam哀伤的脸中感到无助。他太鲜明地记得父亲在母亲死后是有多悲哀的，令Dean也变得如何无助。   
  
「我从来都不应该尝试融入，」Sam啜泣著。「我永远不能变得普通；我在骗谁？现在她因为我而死了。」   
  
「不，Sam，不是的，」Dean摇著头，退后一步好抓著Sam的肩肘，令他看著Dean的双眼。「那不是你的错。你没有杀了Jessica。某些邪恶的东西做的。某些跟杀了妈妈一样的东西。而我们会找到它的，好吗？当我们找到爸爸，我们会一起找它，然后我们会把那个婊娘养的永远地了结掉，你听到吗？」   
  
Sam正在摇头，看起来如此悲哀和残破，而Dean受够了，去他的。他那美丽、有才华的弟弟不可能应得这种遭遇。他本可以跟那个女孩一起，那光明的未来，所有Dean无法给予他的一切——   
  
「有些东西在我身体里。」Sam的声音因为泪水而嘶哑。「一些不对的东西。我感觉到，Dean，而我知道它们很不对劲，但我一直对你有这种感觉。我以为它会消失，我那么努力地尝试令它消失，但每一晚当我在我的公寓里看见你，那就像我从未离开过一样。就像在我离开你的时候我的感觉只是变得更强烈。而我无法像这样爱著Jessica。她从来都没有得到过真正的机会，不管我有多想顺利一点。我是真的希望她是你，Dean。她的死是因为我不够爱她。因为我的心早已在我再次看见你的瞬间就背叛了她。」   
  
Sam的自白让Dean充满了喜悦和成功感，当Sam显然正在经历Dean不知道如何帮忙的折磨时这感觉就显得相当的不恰当。   
  
所以当然地他做了唯一一件看起来正确而同时能令Sam住口的事。他亲吻他。   
  
Sam在Dean的嘴唇碰上来时惊讶地抽了口气，Dean用双手抱著他的头，手指在Sam后颈几缕丝滑的头发上蜷曲起来。Sam总是哭得一塌糊涂，Dean本应因为尝到眼泪和鼻水而感到恶心的，但他没有。他变态得足够因此兴奋起来，即使他想著的事只有令Sam停止说话，停止自责，就只是停止。   
  
Sam知道的，手强硬地在他胸前推开他，一边惊叹地大张著嘴巴一边向Dean眨著眼睛，眼神尽是受伤和猜疑。   
  
「你不用假装你想要，Dean，就为了令我好过一点，」Sam指控。「我知道那都是我的问题。我知道那对你来说从来都没有意义。你自己说的。我们那时还只是孩子，只是小孩在乱搞。成年人不跟他的兄弟操到一起。而这就是你一直以来的想法，我明白的——」   
  
「Sam，住口！」Dean一把抓著Sam的衣服好摇晃他，期望Sam了解，那么Dean就不用说出来，知道这背后有著许多理由。「你对于我来说也是的，好吗？一直都是，以后都会是。我们说完了。」   
  
Sam眨巴著眼睛，因为Dean的慷慨激动而畏缩了，仍然那么受伤和不确定，仍然难以置信。   
  
「哦，他妈的，我不擅长这个，Sam，」Dean抱怨道，在挫败之中再次摇晃著Sam，绝望地想要Sam明白。「你知道我不碰感情事。但在这件事上你不孤独，相信我。我心里从来都没有别人，今后也不会有。」   
  
他强调地再次摇晃Sam，抓住了Sam双眼稍微明亮起来的瞬间，就像他从Dean眼里看见一些他能够相信的东西，一些能够把他从未真正放弃过的信仰一点点地送回他体内的东西。   
  
Sam的嘴巴颤抖著而Dean的嘴巴被Sam泛著水光的唇迷惑住了，它击中他驱使他行动了。他亲吻他的弟弟。   
  
那也同样击中了Sam。他伸出他的舌头，探到他的下唇上就像他是第一次尝到Dean。   
  
然后Sam的手放到他身上，抱著他的脸，Sam倾身下来，更接近，直至他们呼吸著一样的空气，直至Dean眼前的影像变得模糊以及他能看见和听见还有感觉到的一切就只有Sam。   
  
他们撞在一起就像一场海啸，糟糕得一塌糊涂，一场失控的车祸用慢动作闯进他们的生命里一样。那是疯狂和狂暴以及绝望的，Dean一直对于假如他们真的妥协了的臆测。那如同一场雪崩一样无法制止，就像死亡般必然。那是嘴唇和牙齿和紧握的手，肌肤贴著肌肤且努力挣脱著他们的衣服，撕掉他们的棉质汗衫，摸索著钮扣和拉链时他们喘息以及咒骂著，在对方的脖子和肩膀还有锁骨上吸出疼青，舔过那些旧有的﹑陌生的早已待在皮肤上的瘀青。   
  
他们赤裸地倒在其中一舖床上，Dean的手插在Sam头发里，Sam的手在Dean的臀部捏出新的瘀青。他们互相渴求地亲吻著，Dean舔去Sam脸上的所有泪水而Sam吸吮Dean的唇瓣直至他们感到刺痛和肿胀。他们呻吟和哀求著，叹息和喘息著对方的名字。Sam把一只手移落到两人挤在一起的身体之间，把两根阴茎都握在他的大手中，一起套弄著它们而Dean则把头甩向后并挤著眼睛闭起来，在所有感觉中颤抖著，无法制止那奔涌而出的高潮。   
  
「操，操，操，」他在射的时候咬牙道，在Sam挤著他﹑舔著他下巴底下﹑轻咬他的喉结时几乎失去意识。   
  
就在Dean上面的脑袋回复过来时，他意识到Sam正在亲吻他的身体，舔去他胸前和肚子上的精液。他放松而无精力地躺著时Sam的大手滑落到他的脊肋，一边缓慢而平稳地爱抚著，嘴巴一边复上Dean的其中一个乳头然后吮吸。   
  
官能感觉在他的脊椎上火光闪烁得就像有人刚刚点燃了一管燃料。Dean弓起身体往Sam的嘴巴里送而且在Sam的舌头前后弹拨他的乳头时肆意地呻吟。他感觉到Sam的嘴巴在他的皮肤之间微笑起来。   
  
「我就知道，」Sam呢喃著一边把亲吻沿著Dean的胸骨横跨到另一颗乳头，给予它同样的待遇，令Dean呻吟和扭动得就像一个廉价的婊子。   
  
「天——天啊，Sammy，」Dean窒息地结巴著说，然后泄出另一声不由自主的呻吟，意识远去得忘了尴尬，当他抓到一个机会时他含糊地坚持要回报他，以跟Sam不知怎地知道要对Dean怎么做的一样的方式。   
  
他是怎么知道要怎么做的？Dean的脑袋此刻有点失去条理，但那仍然使他惊喜。Sam就像在性方面熟悉他，就像过去这些年间他在Dean身上放了太多的注意力。   
  
而这个，好吧，他大概是这样没错。那令Dean突然觉得过去里每一次他带女孩回家时Sam可能太有意识了。即使有时Dean会以为他已经在邻床或者邻房里睡著了，但Sam大概是清醒地躺著，笔记著呢。   
  
下流的小混蛋。   
  
Sam正在把Dean的双脚打开，一边趴进它们之间一边亲吻著Dean的胸前和肚子，连带著把舌头沾进Dean的肚脐里。Dean再次弓起身体，好让Sam用他火辣、濡湿的舌头操他的肚脐，于是Dean呻吟著，火花在再次脊椎上闪铄著就像他的身体无法停止，就像他生来就是为了这样反应Sam。   
  
Sam在他的肚子之间咯咯笑著，把他的大手挤进Dean的屁股下，一边握住令他保持打开一边从Dean过份敏感的阴茎舔到他的腹股沟。他吸吮了那里一会儿，大概弄出另一个瘀青了，一边深呼吸，而Dean是明白的。有一瞬间他记忆里出现Sam的麝香味儿，躯干上暗沉而汗湿的肌肤碰上他长而黝黑的腿。   
  
然后Sam的嘴巴复上Dean的大腿内侧，令他颤抖。Sam把他的鼻子埋入Dean双球底下再次深呼吸，让自己的舌头探出来触碰Dean的会阴上那柔软的肌肤，就在他的后穴上方。   
  
Dean抽著气，摸索下去把自己的膝盖拉回来，贴上他的胸前，把自己打开给Sam因为那感觉实在难以置信还有那是Sam而Dean的脑袋里回放著Dean向Sam做这个的影片，那使他的脑袋爆炸起来。缓慢地。以美好的方式。   
  
当Sam的舌头碰到他的穴口时Dean发出一声不由自主的声音，令他联想到影片中的Sam发出过许多次的那种，除了也许低沉一点。也许。他压在Sam的舌头上，因为他可以，而且因为他换来的结果感觉比Dean想像中的更加难以置信地美好。当Sam开始开始把一根又长又纤细的手指随著他的舌头一起推进去时，感觉稍微有点滚烫，而Dean喜欢这个。他总是乐于尝试一些不同的东西，而这绝对地感觉不一样。那以一种大概不应该有帮助的方式帮上忙，如同他看那影片时，只是看著影片Sam那么漂亮地接受了它就已兴奋起来，那让Dean的脑里感觉异常美好。他绝对渴望著尝试那令影片Sam如此沉醉其中的东西。   
  
Dean现在知道Sam把那影片余下的内容都看了，因为Sam已经找到润滑剂而且在用它，涂满他的手指，缓慢而仔细地扩张著他。假如Dean要猜的话，他会打赌Sam是第一次做这个。Sam稍微有点性急，为此抖动颤栗著﹑过份喘息著就像是处男的恐慌反应。   
  
而这使得Dean见鬼地兴奋。令他的阴茎抽动。   
  
「来吧，Sammy，」他低吼道，往Sam的手指上辗压，在Sam击中某个令火花在他的脊椎上萌发的点时倒抽著气，令他在震惊和快感之中尖叫起来。   
  
「你还好吗，Dean？」Sam问道。「我做得对吗？」   
  
「干，Sam，」Dean倒抽著气。「那是甚么鬼玩意？再来一次。」   
  
Dean从来没有注意过同性性交的运作原理。以前从不是一回事。女孩实在太吸引，太容易得到，而他从未对一个男人足够感兴趣得想尝试这个。但这——Sam刚刚做的这个——好吧，现在他知道为甚么男人会跟男人做了。   
  
Sam再次击中他的G点而Dean啜泣著几乎晕倒过去。他像一个天杀的荡妇一样往Sam的手里跃动著，用他的身体和他无法自制的声音哀求更多，然后Sam的脸突然赫然逼近他，表情害躁又敬佩，一缕眼泪在他美丽的眼里闪铄著，然后Dean意识到他正低声念念有词，「操我，Sam，我的天，就尽管来操我！」   
  
「你确定吗，Dean？你真的想要这个吗？」Sam问道，就像他必需问。就像当Dean已经在恳求他只管做而他仍需要Dean的许可，天杀的。   
  
「我不是个女孩，Sam，」Dean咬牙道，双腿因为努力保持折起来、保持尽可能地向Sam打开自己而颤抖。「不要打断它，该死。尽管做吧！」   
  
于是Sam做了，刚开始时缓慢而小心，而Dean稍稍震惊于那是多痛的。他吸了一口又一口气，努力调整自己痉挛并排斥著异物感的身体，同时间Sam小心地观察他有没有不适的反应。但Dean很擅长面对痛楚，或者至少Sam看著的时候是这样。那是老习惯了，通过多年来观察他们的父亲在狩猎过后进行各种的治疗时的表情中训练和建立起来的，总是告诫著Dean，「像个男人一样承受它。」   
  
当Sam终于停下来，Dean花费了一分钟去意识到这件事。他做到了。Dean的屁股接受了他弟弟怪物般的大老二。感觉不坏，他对自己说，就在这一瞬间Sam开始抽出来，然后重重地撞回去。Sam的阴茎再次击中Dean体内那个位置于是他尖叫著的整副身体变成一团只会颤抖的神经末梢，Sam操他的时候浪潮般起伏的感官一次又一次地冲击著他。他失去时间、空间和一切其他事物的概念，就只剩下Sam持续强烈地在他体内活动，只剩下Sam的脸徘徊在他上面注视著他、亲吻他、把他的脸埋在Dean的颈间并在高潮时呻吟著。Dean又一次高潮了，伴随著泪水滚过他的脸颊而Sam浅浅地抽送著，一边喘息著他的名字并咒骂著一边把温暖的浊液射进Dean体内，手臂满怀地包围著他，把他往自己胸前紧抱著。   
  
在Dean回复过来的时候，他感觉到Sam的心脏在两人之间跳动著，感觉到Sam的阴茎随著一声湿漉漉的噗滋声滑出他体外，知道自己明天将会感觉美好而酸痛。Sam滚到一旁，仍然把Dean紧抱在他的手臂里，而Dean随著他，一边让自己被依畏和拥抱一边听著Sam的心跳和缓慢的呼吸甚至渐渐坠入梦乡，嘴唇温暖而肯定地压在Dean的鬓角上。当Sam入睡后，他小心地从Sam巨大而温暖的身体下溜出来蹒跚地走向浴室清洗自己，然后跛行著回到床上，让Sam从后抱著他因为不管怎样反正这孩子已经睡著了而且不可能知道他在做甚么。大概觉得Dean是他死去的女朋友。   
  
就在他渐渐地入睡时他模糊地好奇著这到底会不会奏效，他们有没有修正好这个，他们早上时会不会记得这一切。他相当自信他的身体在未来一段时间都不会忘记。加上，Sam的背上大概会留下一些之前没有的抓痕，所以这就是了。还有，他们总会留著那影片的，如果他们需要提醒自己他们一起在床上时是多火辣的话。假如Sam还没有烧掉它，当然，那小贱人。   
  
无论如何，其实那不要紧，Dean决定。假如跟Sam的每一次都感觉像第一次，那对他来说也没问题。Sam是个广阔﹑未开发的陆地，一个未发现的国家里的经验和了解以及无限的可能。一趟永恒的旅程。   
  
Sam是爱与忠诚与家庭，世界上的一切熟悉和理想。Dean需要的一切。   
  
他继续躺著等待早晨的来临。

 


End file.
